Memories
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: Près d'une décennie après la guerre, Hermione et Drago avaient tout ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé, une entreprise florissante, un mariage épanoui et un fils qui était la prunelle de leurs yeux... jusqu'à ce que Drago se réveille à Ste Mangouste après un accident, sans aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je vous ai manqué ?**

 **(Je vais considérer que vous avez tous répondu "oui" en choeur)**

 **Je reviens cette fois-ci avec une Dramione, qui reste quand même mon pairing préféré. J'ai voulu retourner aux sources après des mois à travailler sur Scarlett (Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue, je vous invite à la découvrir sur mon profil).**

 **Cette histoire était supposé être un OS, mais il est parti dans tous les sens et le temps que je m'en rende compte je me suis retrouvée avec 7 chapitres.**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui le prologue et le premier chapitre, et je tenterais de mettre à jour chaque semaine, mais compte tenu de mon emploi de temps (travail + études), je ne peux pas garantir que ce sera toujours le cas.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire.**

 **Comme toujours les reviews sont très appréciées, comme avec Scarlett je m'efforcerais de répondre à chacune d'entre elles.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Xoxo**

 **Aliice.**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Il y'a de ces journées qui marquent toute une vie, ces jours pour lesquels il y'a un « avant » et un « après ». Et généralement, ces journées là commencent de la manière la plus ordinaire qui soit.

Ce matin, comme à son habitude, Drago prit son petit déjeuner assis sur les chaises hautes de l'îlot de cuisine en lisant l'édition matinale de la Gazette. Comme tous les matins, il regarda Hermione tenter de faire avaler la bouillie immonde qu'elle osait appeler une compote à leur fils, Scorpius.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer autre chose ? Scorpius n'aime clairement pas ce mélange, suggéra Drago

\- Oui, mais vois-tu, Scorpius n'a que dix mois et il ne sait pas qu'il a besoin de ces nutriments pour bien grandir, c'est pourquoi il a des parents !

Drago leva les mains en signe de capitulation. En quatre années de mariage, il avait appris à choisir ses batailles, et un débat avec Hermione à sept heures du matin sur les vertus de la concoction verdâtre qu'elle tenait à faire avaler à leur fils n'était certainement pas une bataille qu'il avait envie de mener.

\- C'est toi qui vois mon amour, je dis juste que ta vie et celle de Scorp' seraient plus simples si tu trouvais quelque chose de bon ET de nutritif

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, Scorpius régurgita toute la bouillie sur le chemisier d'Hermione qui retint de justesse un cri de frustration.

Considérant que c'était là le signal pour lui de décamper au plus vite avant que sa femme ne trouve un moyen de le blâmer pour ce qui venait d'arriver, Drago se dirigea vers la machine à café pour remplir sa tasse avant de partir au bureau.

Hermione et lui avaient fondé G.M Pharmaceutiques, une entreprise de potions médicales et une chaîne d'apothicaires, ça avait été une manière pour lui de s'éloigner des entreprises Malefoy, et tenter de restaurer l'image de leur famille après les exploits de Lucius durant le second règne de Voldemort. Après la naissance de Scorpius, Hermione avait choisi de prendre une année sabbatique, pour s'occuper de ce dernier, mais Drago savait que sa femme ne tiendrait pas un an loin de ses chers chaudrons et de ses recherches (Potter et lui avaient parié gros dessus d'ailleurs). Il pouvait presque la voir vibrer d'excitation contenue quand il lui parlait des projets en cours au département de Recherche et Développement qu'elle dirigeait.

C'est pourquoi il était entrain de faire aménager une nurserie dans les locaux de leur entreprise. Évidemment, Hermione ne le savait pas encore, c'était l'une des surprises qu'il lui réservait pour son anniversaire.

Avant qu'il n'ait fini de se servir son café, Hermione avait abandonné le combat et était à présent entrain de regarder Scorpius déguster des morceaux de banane avec un air victorieux.

Se retenant de rire, et/ou de dire « je t'avais prévenu » Il embrassa cette dernière et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils avant de transplaner directement dans son bureau (être le patron a ses avantages, il faut l'avouer).

Comme à son habitude, Francis, son assistant lui apporta son courrier déjà trié et classé par ordre de priorité. Drago y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de ressortir de son bureau pour aller voir l'évolution des travaux dans la nurserie en construction.

Il avait choisi une pièce au même étage que son bureau et celui d'Hermione, pour qu'ils puissent facilement voir leur fils à tout moment de la journée, ce qui serait particulièrement pratique pour Hermione puisqu'elle allaitait toujours ce dernier. La pièce en question était utilisée auparavant comme une salle d'archives mais il l'avait faite nettoyer de fond en comble. Les murs avaient été partiellement démolis pour permettre l'installation de hautes fenêtres qui illumineraient la pièce.

L'espace ne ressemblait pas à grand chose en ce moment avec les matériaux de construction qui trainaient un peu partout, les poutres de bois que les ouvriers faisaient léviter vers le plafond et l'épaisse toile qui recouvrait le sol pour le protéger. Mais il voyait déjà à quoi ressemblerait la nurserie. Il avait choisi de garder les couleurs de celles qu'ils avaient chez eux, pour que Scorpius ne se sente pas trop dépaysé. Les murs seraient donc peints dans des tons de gris et de bleu pâle, accentués par quelques touches d'argenté.

\- Mr Malefoy ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici aussi tôt, fit une voix grave derrière lui

Samuel Belby était un homme imposant, et sa carrure athlétique témoignait de nombreuses heures passées à effectuer des travaux manuels. Il était l'entrepreneur en charge des travaux et Drago l'avait choisi pour son honnêteté et pour la qualité de son travail. Il ne voulait que le meilleur pour Hermione et Scorpius.

\- Je voulais juste voir ou nous en sommes, j'aimerais vraiment que tout soit terminé d'ici l'anniversaire de mon épouse la semaine prochaine.

\- Tout sera prêt ne vous en faites pas, le gros-œuvre est terminé, dès que nous aurons placé les poutres pour le plafond, nous pourrons nous attaquer à la peinture, et installer les tapisseries. Tout devrait être prêt dans trois jours pour que l'équipe de décorateurs prenne le relais.

\- Très bien, je ne vous dérange pas plus dans ce cas, je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sans plus attendre, Drago tourna sur ses talons pour retourner à son propre travail. Il avait une journée chargée devant lui.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand des cris d'alarme l'arrêtèrent. Par réflexe, il leva les yeux et se figea, une des dizaines poutres qui étaient en lévitation était entrain de foncer droit sur lui.

Un instant passa, qui sembla durer une éternité, et durant lequel Drago réalisa deux choses.

Premièrement, sa baguette était restée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, dans son bureau.

Deuxièmement, (et c'était probablement la réalisation la plus absurde) il avait survécu à la guerre, à l'occupation du Manoir Malefoy pat Voldemort et ses mangemorts, pour finalement mourir écrasé par une putain de poutre.

Oh quelle ironie. C'est Potter et Weasley qui allaient bien se marrer.

Tout fut fini en un instant. Il ressentit un choc, une vive mais brève douleur, puis plus rien, le noir total.

Mourir n'était pas si douloureux que ça finalement…

Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire à Hermione une dernière fois à quel point il l'aimait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Xoxo**

 **Aliice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione avait fait une rapide toilette à Scorpius, avant de l'habiller dans une adorable grenouillère bleue avec des petits hippogriffes, un cadeau de son parrain, Harry (cadeau que Drago n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'ailleurs, la débâcle avec Buck étant encore fraîche dans sa mémoire). Elle lui avait ensuite donné le sein jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour la première de ses trois siestes quotidiennes. Hermione mit son fils au lit et enfin, elle put avoir un moment pour elle même.

Ces instants étaient ses préférés. Ces quelques heures pendant lesquelles la maison était calme, que Scorpius était endormi, que ses corvées étaient faites et qu'elle pouvait s'installer dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre avec une revue de potions, ou un livre quelconque.

Aujourd'hui elle avait prévu de terminer la lecture du mensuel de potions. Il contenait un article particulièrement intéressant sur les propriétés des griffes et des écailles de dragon en poudre ainsi que leurs différents usages en fonctions du type de dragon. Elle voyait déjà toutes les applications qu'elle pourrait en faire une fois qu'elle serait de retour au bureau.

Hermione se fit donc une tasse de thé avant de se diriger vers son coin de lecture. Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir lorsque sa cheminée s'activa. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers le salon, et fut surprise de voir Francis, l'assistant personnel de Drago, émerger des flammes vertes.

La présence de Francis chez eux n'était pas inhabituelle, il arrivait que Drago l'envoie chercher un dossier dans son bureau personnel ou parfois même une tenue de rechange quand il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer se changer. Ce qui était alarmant était l'état d'agitation du jeune assistant. Francis était un jeune homme calme qui travaillait avec une efficacité et une minutie qui l'avaient rendu indispensable à Drago, alors le voir débarquer chez eux complètement échevelé, dans un état de panique total, était pour le moins alarmant.

Quelque chose avait du arriver à Drago...

Hermione avait à peine eu cette pensée, que le jeune assistant le lui confirma.

\- Mme. Malefoy, il y'a eu un terrible accident et Mr. Malefoy vient d'être évacué à Ste. Mangouste.

Hermione ne demanda pas d'explication. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions, elle devait agir et vite.

\- J'y serais dans cinq minutes, répondit-elle avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la chambre de son fils.

Elle entendit la cheminée s'activer de nouveau et devina que Francis était reparti.

Dans la nurserie, elle rassembla quelques vêtements de rechange et des couches qu'elle fourra précipitamment dans un sac à langer avant de soulever délicatement son bébé, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée, et un trajet par poudre de cheminette plus tard, elle arrivait au terrier.

Molly Weasley était la personne sur qui Hermione pouvait toujours compter pour surveiller Scorpius à la dernière minute.

\- Hermione chérie ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, bien au contraire fit Molly en venant à sa rencontre.

La matriarche Weasley dut remarquer l'expression d'Hermione car elle s'interrompit aussitôt avant de reprendre :

\- Hermione ? Qu'y a t-il ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Oui, Drago a eu un accident au bureau, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais il fait que je me rende à Ste. Mangouste immédiatement, je sais que c'est à la dernière minute mais penses-tu que tu pourrais garder Scorpius pour quelques heures ?

\- Bien sûr, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander ça me fait toujours plaisir de garder les petits chérubins. D'ailleurs Victoire aussi est là, Bill l'a déposée ce matin. Elle dort pour le moment mais je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie à son réveil

\- Merci Molly, vraiment, j'apprécie ton aide, répondit Hermione en lui tendant Scorpius.

Elle posa ensuite le sac à langer sur la table avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de son fils.

\- J'enverrais un des elfes de Narcissa le chercher si je ne suis pas de retour dans quelques heures, promit-elle

\- oh voyons ! Fit Molly, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, prends ton temps, j'espère que Drago va bien et que ce n'est rien de grave

\- je l'espère aussi, fit Hermione.

Sans plus attendre, elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans la cheminée, énonçant clairement les urgences de Ste Mangouste comme destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle émergeait dans la salle d'urgence bondée de l'hôpital sorcier.

Comme d'habitude, des sorciers avec des afflictions plus étranges les unes que les autres attendaient patiemment d'être traités. Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil sans perdre de temps.

\- Excusez moi, je cherche mon mari, il a eu un accident à son travail et a été évacué il y'a quelques minutes

\- Nom ? fit la réceptionniste d'un air ennuyé sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins.

Hermione grinça silencieusement des dents tout en se rappelant que lancer un maléfice à cette dernière ne ferait que la retarder.

\- Malefoy… Drago Malefoy.

La sorcière d'accueil sursauta légèrement et pour la première fois, prit le temps de voir qui s'adressait à elle.

Malgré la guerre, le nom Malefoy commandait encore un certain respect, d'autant plus qu'il était à présent associé à Hermione, une des héroïnes de guerres les plus révérées.

\- Toutes mes excuses Mme. Malefoy, il est au rez-de-chaussée, service des accidents matériels, prenez ce couloir jusqu'au bout et tournez à droite,

Sans perdre plus de temps, Hermione se lança dans la direction indiquée et arriva rapidement au service des accidents matériels. Arrivée sur place, une médicomage lui indiqua que Drago venait d'être installé dans la chambre 54. Elle trouva rapidement la chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte quelques secondes hésitantes. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à Drago, et elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Et surtout… Elle avait un horrible pressentiment.

.

.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis qu'Hermione s'était installée au chevet de son mari et dehors, le soleil commençait sa descente. Ce dernier était inconscient, et un épais bandage recouvrait sa tête, cachant sa chevelure blonde caractéristique. Les médicomages lui avaient assuré que son état était stable, et que le traumatisme crânien se résorberait bientôt. Malgré tout, Hermione ne parvenait pas à se départir du sombre pressentiment qui l'habitait. Elle ne serait vraiment rassurée que quand Drago ouvrirait les yeux et qu'elle verrait par elle même qu'il allait bien.

Deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte et Narcissa passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, voyant le sourire empreint de fatigue de sa belle fille, elle se dirigea vers cette dernière.

\- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, Hermione, n'as tu pas entendu ce que les guérisseurs ont dit ? Drago ira bien ma chérie

\- Je ne sais pas Narcissa, répondit la gryffondor, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que quelque chose cloche.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu aies misérablement échoué en Divination, au moins on sait que ce n'est pas une prémonition,

\- Je n'ai pas « misérablement échoué », protesta Hermione, j'ai choisi de consacrer mon temps et mon énergie à des sources de savoir plus fiables, comme l'arithmancie,

Puis, voyant le sourire que lui adressait sa belle mère, Hermione comprit que cette dernière avait eu exactement ce qu'elle voulait : la provoquer pour la distraire de ses inquiétudes.

En épousant Drago, Hermione avait intégré la société des sang purs. Une communauté restreinte à l'étiquette complexe et qui sous des apparences mondaines et frivoles, cachait des jeux de pouvoirs sans pitié. Narcissa l'avait prise sous son aile, d'abord pour le bien de son fils, puis la courageuse gryffondor avait gagné son respect par la manière dont elle traitait tout le monde autour d'elle. Narcissa avait également admiré la vitesse à laquelle Hermione avait appris à jouer le jeu des vipères qui constituaient leur cercle de fréquentations. La grossesse d'Hermione et la naissance de son premier petit fils n'avait fait que les rapprocher, et aujourd'hui, Narcissa voyait Hermione comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

La mère de Drago lui tint compagnie pendant près d'une heure, papillonant d'un sujet à l'autre pour la distraire, avant de prendre congé. Elle allait récupérer Scorpius chez Molly et le ramener au Manoir où il passerait la nuit avec Lucius et elle. Hermione aurait été gênée de leur imposer le babysitting à la dernière minute si elle ne savait pas à quel point Lucius et Narcissa étaient gagas de leur petit fils. A leurs yeux, il était un ange de perfection et rien ne les ferait changer d'avis, pas même la fâcheuse tendance de Scorpius à régurgiter sa nourriture sur la personne qui tentait de la lui faire avaler.

Lucius était confiné au Manoir depuis la fin de la guerre. Les témoignages de Drago, Narcissa et (à la surprise générale) Harry, ainsi que le fait que ses avocats étaient parvenus à prouver qu'il était sans baguette durant presque toute la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort avait contraint le Magenmagot à alléger sa sentence. Il avait été condamné à dix ans d'emprisonnement, et – fait exceptionnel – avait été autorisé à purger sa peine dans son manoir, au lieu d'Azkaban. Il avait également été autorisé à garder sa baguette mais à la condition qu'un auror vienne régulièrement au manoir pour l'inspecter, et performer un Priori Incantato afin de vérifier l'usage qu'il en faisait et s'assurer qu'aucun sort de magie noire n'était lancé. C'était loin du style de vie auquel Lucius était habitué, mais il s'en était tout de même tiré à bon compte si l'on considérait que l'alternative était une vie à Azkaban ou un baiser du détraqueur.

\- J'enverrais Mispy t'apporter un dîner, Merlin sait que la nourriture de cet hôpital laisse à désirer, dit sa belle mère en guise d'au revoir en déposant deux bises sur ses joues

Hermione n'avait pas faim, mais se garda bien de protester, Narcissa pouvait ressembler à Molly de manière flagrante quand il s'agissait de s'assurer que tout le monde autour d'elle se nourrissait convenablement. La différence était que Narcissa était incapable de faire cuire un œuf mais par contre, elle savait donner des ordres à ses elfes comme personne.

Sa belle-mère partie, Hermione resta seule, avec ses pensées, et le bruit à peine perceptible de la respiration de Drago. Comme promis, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Mispy, l'elfe personnel de Narcissa apparut les bras chargé d'un énorme panier dans lequel elle trouva des sandwichs, une salade, des fruits frais et un thermos rempli de son thé préféré.

Elle se força à avaler un sandwich et une tasse de thé avant de reprendre sa place près de Drago. Sa main dans la sienne, elle posa la tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

\- Reviens moi Drago… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, murmura t-elle contre son mari.

.

.

Drago jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool de toute sa vie.

L'horrible migraine qui pulsait actuellement dans son crâne ne pouvait être que le résultat d'une nuit remplie d'alcool et de choix douteux.

Sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu…

D'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose.

Où était-il ? Poudlard ? Le Manoir ? Tout était tellement confus dans son esprit embrumé. Et pour l'amour de Salazar pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ?

Le matelas inconfortable sur lequel il était présentement allongé le poussa à éliminer le Manoir de la liste des possibilités. Même les appartements des elfes avaient des lits plus confortables que ça.

Poudlard alors ? Probablement. Ça expliquerait la gueule de bois. A tous les coups, Blaise et Théo avaient réussi à faire entrer des bouteilles d'hydromel en douce dans le château et ils avaient passé la soirée à boire. Ou peut-être s'était-il pris un cognard sur la tête pendant un match ? Mais pourquoi était-il incapable de s'en souvenir ?

De plus en plus conscient de son environnement, Drago réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas seul. Une petite main tenait la sienne, et diffusait une douce chaleur sur sa peau qui semblait glacée. Il pouvait également sentir des cheveux sur son bras, et le souffle chaud d'une respiration contre sa poitrine.

Génial, de mieux en mieux, pensa t-il avec ironie, en plus de s'être saoulé la gueule, il avait ramené une fille dans sa chambre. Il espérait au moins avoir utilisé un sort de contraception parce que Lucius le tuerait s'il osait concevoir un bâtard Malefoy.

Au bout d'un effort titanesque, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux… Pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière blanche au dessus de lui. Il eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir une masse de boucles châtain sur sa poitrine. Il attendit que sa migraine cesse de pulser pour faire une nouvelle tentative. Il ouvrit les yeux plus lentement cette fois-ci, les laissant s'habituer progressivement à la clarté de son environnement.

Un bref regard autour de lui confirma qu'il n'était ni au Manoir, ni à Poudlard. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, et toute cette situation commençait à le rendre nerveux. Il dirigea son attention vers la jeune femme endormie sur sa poitrine, et son souffle lui échappa dans une exclamation de surprise.

Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin et tous les autres enchanteurs, Hermione Granger était elle en train de dormir contre lui ?

Cette dernière dut sentir sa panique car elle ouvrit les yeux au même moment où il retira vivement sa main de la sienne, comme si elle l'avait brûlé…

\- Drago ? fit la gryffondor en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que encore cette histoire ? Depuis quand Granger se préoccupait de lui ?

C'était trop, il avait besoin de s'échapper, rien autour de lui n'était familier. Il fallait qu'il trouve un repère, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il dit alors la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

\- Enlève immédiatement des sales pattes de moi sale sang de bourbe.

* * *

 **Alors ? premières impressions ?**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite**

 **Xoxo**

 **Aliice.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voila le chapitre 2**

 **Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées (et m'encouragent à poster la suite plus vite XD)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Aliice.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

 _« Enlève immédiatement des sales pattes de moi sale sang de bourbe. »_

Les mots avaient fait à Hermione l'effet d'une gifle.

Et ce n'était pas une exagération, elle avait vraiment sursauté comme si Drago avait levé la main sur elle. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ce n'était certainement pas _ça_.

Quand Hermione avait ouvert les yeux et croisé le regard de son mari, une vague de soulagement l'avait envahie, mais il avait été de courte durée.

Avant même que Drago n'ouvre la bouche, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce dernier avait l'air affolé et désorienté, puis, quand il avait à nouveau posé son regard sur elle, il avait eu cette expression qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis l'époque où il la tourmentait à Poudlard. A cet instant précis, elle savait que le Drago qui était sorti de ce coma n'était pas son Drago. Son mari à elle était encore caché quelque part dans les confins de son esprit.

Puis il avait prononcé LA phrase.

 _« Enlève immédiatement des sales pattes de moi sale sang de bourbe. »_

Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Hermione se souvenait vaguement s'être levée et être sortie de la chambre aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter. Elle se souvenait également avoir alerté les guérisseurs et médicomages que Drago avait repris conscience. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée prostrée dans la salle d'attente, le regard vide, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa arrive.

Sa belle mère s'installa près d'elle, et posa la main sur la sienne sans rien dire. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Hermione s'entendit murmurer.

\- Il m'a appelée sang de bourbe…

\- Je sais, fit simplement la matriarche Malefoy.

\- Il m'a appelée sans de bourbe, répéta t-elle, autant pour se convaincre elle même que Narcissa.

\- Je sais ma chérie. Tout comme je sais que Drago n'est pas lui même en ce moment. D'après les guérisseurs, il est désorienté, et il lui manque une bonne partie de sa mémoire. Drago pensait qu'il était en septième année à Poudlard. Ils m'ont assuré que ça arrive parfois avec les traumatismes crâniens, et qu'il devrait recouvrer la mémoire avec le temps, même s'il ne retrouve pas tous ses souvenirs.

La partie raisonnable d'Hermione comprenait ce qui s'était passé, Drago avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire, était désorienté, et dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre contact avec la réalité, il s'était raccroché à la première chose familière à sa portée, en l'occurrence, la haine qu'il avait pour Hermione quand ils étaient encore élèves.

Par contre, la partie vulnérable de la gryffondor, celle qui avait été marquée par des années de mots blessants de la part des serpentards, celle qui avait lutté pendant des années pour se faire une place et prouver sa valeur dans le monde sorcier, cette partie là avait juste envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais Hermione n'était plus cette petite fille peu sûre d'elle et déterminée à prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans le monde sorcier. Elle savait exactement qui elle était. Elle savait également qui elle avait épousé et ce n'était certainement pas la personne qu'elle avait vue à son réveil. Cet étranger qui ressemblait à son mari, mais ne l'était pas.

Il fallait que Drago lui revienne. Le vrai Drago, son mari et le père de son fils.

.

.

Drago était de plus en plus confus. Quelques minutes après le départ de Granger, sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre, son chignon habituel légèrement de travers et un air soulagé sur ses traits aristocratiques. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, prenant garde de ne pas trop le secouer, et lui avait ensuite pincé le bras bien fort, comme elle le faisait quand il était petit et se comportait mal en public.

\- Aouch ! Mais ça va pas non ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Comment as-tu pu traiter la pauvre Hermione ainsi ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Drago

Un instant...

Sa mère défendait Granger ?

Avait-il atterri dans un univers parallèle ?

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu es vivant et que tu iras bien, je vais aller voir Hermione et essayer d'arranger ce que tu as fait ! Si jamais elle revient ici tu as intérêt à bien te comporter ou je te jure Drago Abraxas Malefoy que ta migraine sera le dernier de tes soucis comparé à ce qui t'attend.

Sans un mot de plus, elle était repartie dans un tourbillon de velours émeraude laissant derrière elle un Drago hébété qui se demandait à quel moment le monde était parti en vrille.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux qui avaient été libérés du bandage un peu plus tôt, d'un geste nerveux, et remarqua plusieurs choses. D'abord, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils lui retombaient sur les épaules. Ensuite, un éclat doré sur sa main gauche attira son attention.

Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne portait jamais de bijoux, les seuls accessoires que Lucius lui avait toujours permis étaient les montres.

Et pourtant, autour de son annulaire gauche se trouvait une bande dorée.

Son esprit encore légèrement confus prit quelques secondes à faire le rapprochement.

Annulaire gauche. Alliance.

\- Non… non non non non non c'est impossible. Fit il à voix haute, même s'il était seul dans la pièce.

Il avait juré qu'il ne se marierait jamais. Il n'était pas fait pour rester avec la même personne toute sa vie…

Et pourtant, l'anneau à son doigt était la preuve qu'à un moment donné, il avait dit « Oui, je le veux » à quelqu'un. Avait-il été forcé par Lucius ? Une vague de panique commençait à monter en lui et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. La migraine qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté s'empira et bientôt, il fut incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Drago était vaguement conscient de l'alarme qui résonnait près de son lit, probablement activée par l'augmentation brusque de son rythme cardiaque.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint après ça fut les tenues vertes des guérisseurs qui l'entouraient.

.

.

Hermione avait enfin trouvé le courage de retourner au chevet de son mari, après maintes hésitations, et ce dernier était à nouveau inconscient. Un moniteur à côté de son lit émettait un bip régulier et Narcissa était assise dans un coin, un livre à la main.

Après quelques minutes de conversation à voix basse, Narcissa décida de prendre son congé, non sans lui avoir répété au moins dix fois que Drago ne pensait pas vraiment les propos qu'il lui avait tenus.

\- Donne lui une chance Hermione, ce Drago qui est devant toi n'es pas l'homme que tu as épousé. Il ne se rappelle peut-être pas de vos vœux de mariage, mais toi tu t'en rappelles alors il va falloir que tu sois forte pour vous deux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, murmura la gryffondor en retour

Après un dernier câlin, Narcissa les laissa seuls.

Cette fois, Hermione fut réticente à s'endormir, ne sachant dans quel état elle trouverait Drago à son réveil. Elle préférait ne pas être prise au dépourvu par une nouvelle vague d'insultes.

Elle détestait vraiment cette situation. S'endormir auprès de Drago était une seconde nature pour elle. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit dans ce monde où elle se sentait plus en sécurité que dans les bras de son mari, mais parce que ce dernier était incapable de se rappeler qu'ils étaient mariés, elle était obligée de rester sur ses gardes.

Avec un soupir de frustration, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par Narcissa et s'empara du livre que cette dernière avait laissé, probablement pour Hermione.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la gryffondor se surprit à relire la même page une dizaine de fois sans rien retenir. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Drago retrouverait-il la mémoire ? Qu'arriverait-il sinon ? Accepterait-il quand même Scorpius ?

Une partie d'Hermione lui en voulait de ne pas se souvenir d'eux, de leur relation. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Hermione pensait qu'elle était incapable d'oublier la magnitude de son amour pour Drago et son fils. Elle l'avait dans la peau et il faudrait bien plus qu'une poutre sur la tête pour effacer tout cet amour. Rationnellement, elle savait que ce n'était en rien la faute de son mari et qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était également convaincue que Drago l'aimait, et qu'il était toujours là, enfoui quelque part dans cet esprit brillant et complexe qu'elle admirait tant. Elle était déterminée à se battre jusqu'au bout pour retrouver son mari. Et elle espérait que Drago, où qu'il soit, se battrait aussi pour eux.

.

.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, seule une infirmière était dans la pièce avec lui. Le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre était vide.

Suivant son regard, l'infirmière lui adressa un sourire aimable, avant de l'informer que Mme. Malefoy était sortie se prendre un café.

Sa mère buvait du café ?

Drago n'avait jamais vu Narcissa boire autre chose que du thé, comme toute aristocrate britannique qui se respecte, et les tisanes que savaient si bien préparer leurs elfes. Quand s'était-elle mise au café ?

L'infirmière finit de prendre ses constantes et quitta sa chambre juste au moment où une autre personne entrait.

À sa plus grande exaspération, Granger entra dans la pièce, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Que faisait-elle encore ici ? N'en avait-elle pas assez de se faire insulter à tout bout de champ ?

Cette dernière, imperturbable, se dirigea vers son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture tout en sirotant son breuvage. Si elle avait remarqué qu'il était conscient, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore enregistré jusque là le frappa de plein fouet.

Granger tenait une tasse de café.

Les mots de l'infirmière lui revinrent en mémoire "Mme. Malefoy est montée se chercher une tasse de café".

Un autre détail l'interpella: elle portait un anneau sur son annulaire gauche qui ressemblait de manière suspecte à celui que lui même portait.

Quand l'infirmière avait parlé de Mme. Malefoy, il avait tout naturellement déduit qu'elle faisait référence à sa mère, mais il réalisait à présent qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Elle parlait de sa femme.

Il était marié à Hermione Granger.

Le choc de la nouvelle le laissa muet, et il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, fixant intensément la femme devant lui qui était apparemment la sienne.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il prit le temps de vraiment l'observer, et remarqua que Granger avait l'air plus âgée qu'elle ne devrait. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille retombaient en de grosses boucles dans le bas de son dos, et leur couleur était plus claire qu'il ne se rappelait, ses cheveux étaient à présent châtain clair, presque blonds. Elle n'était plus aussi maigre que dans ses souvenirs, des rondeurs harmonieuses se dessinaient sous son pull en cachemire et son jean. C'était bien une femme, et non une jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, Drago se demanda combien de temps avait passé entre Poudlard, qui était son dernier souvenir, et l'instant présent.

La seule personne qui pouvait lui donner des réponses était actuellement assise en face de lui, complètement absorbée dans sa lecture, et il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe dès son réveil, ce qui, en rétrospective, n'avait probablement pas aidé à le mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Il regrettait vraiment son attitude, il avait juste était désorienté et avait réagi de la première manière qui lui avait semblé familière. Il n'en était pas fier.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver les mots adéquats pour lui parler, cette dernière s'adressa à lui.

\- J'en déduis que tu es prêt à te comporter comme une personne civilisée maintenant ? Railla t-elle sans quitter des yeux le livre qu'elle tenait.

Si Drago avait eu le moindre doute sur le fait qu'elle était son épouse, il venait de s'évaporer. L'expression « qui se ressemble s'assemble » devait également fonctionner dans le sens inverse. Qui s'assemble finit forcément par se ressembler car les maniérismes de Granger étaient étrangement familiers, pas parce qu'il était entrain de recouvrer la mémoire, mais plutôt parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle lui rappelait lui même.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Un peu plus de vingt quatre heures, répondit Granger sur le même ton nonchalant et légèrement empreint de froideur.

 _Seulement ?_

Drago s'était attendu à des semaines, voire des mois. Comment avait-il pu perdre autant de souvenirs en 24 heures ? On aurait pu croire qu'épouser Granger serait un moment marquant (et probablement traumatisant) de sa vie et que par conséquent ils lui serait impossible à oublier.

\- Et… Depuis combien de temps avons nous quitté Poudlard ?

Cette fois, la gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sembla voir un éclat de compassion dans son regard.

\- Sept ans… Bientôt huit.

S'il n'était pas déjà allongé sur un lit, Drago se serait probablement effondré sous le choc de la révélation.

Huit ans. Il lui manquait huit années de souvenirs, huit années pendant lesquelles la personne le plus irritante de Poudlard était devenue son épouse.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Et qu'en était-il du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- La guerre ? demanda t-il faiblement

\- Est terminée depuis ce qui aurait du être notre septième année. Voldemort ainsi que plusieurs de ses mangemorts ont péri dans la bataille de Poudlard, ceux qui sont encore vivants sont entrain de servir une perpétuité à Azkaban… Sauf Rogue, et … Lucius, mais Lucius est un cas particulier.

Une partie de l'esprit de Drago nota qu'elle appelait son père par son prénom mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser plus de questions, deux coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry Potter entra dans la chambre, suivi de Pansy.

Par pur réflexe, Drago eut une envie de balancer une insulte à Potter, mais se retint. Vu comment les choses se présentaient, on allait probablement bientôt lui annoncer que le survivant et lui étaient meilleurs amis.

Harry fit une ligne droite vers Hermione qu'il serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- On vient d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, murmura Hermione, sa voix étouffée contre la poitrine de Harry

Pansy se dirigea vers Drago, mais ce dernier ne lui prêta que peu d'attention. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la vue d'Hermione dans les bras de Potter le dérangeait. Après tout elle était mariée à lui, même si pour l'instant il ignorait tout des circonstances de leur mariage. Il était un Malefoy et aucun traumatisme crânien ne pourrait effacer la possessivité qui lui était innée.

\- Drago… fit Pansy, est-ce que ca va ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas…

Pansy se tourna vers Hermione…

\- Ses derniers souvenirs remontent à Poudlard, annonça la gryffondor d'un air sombre. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer il n'était pas très heureux de me voir à son réveil.

Pansy eut un haut le cœur et Potter fit une grimace.

\- As-tu essayé de lui expliquer tout ce qui est arrivé depuis lors ? demanda Pansy

\- Non… Les médicomages m'ont dit tout à l'heure qu'il valait mieux le laisser se rappeler de lui même et que lui donner trop d'information à la fois pourrait lui causer encore plus de dommages.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça… fit Drago

\- Tu ne m'en as pas donné l'occasion, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on vous laisse, fit Harry sentant la tension évidente entre Hermione et Drago. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à tirer au clair. Pansy tu viens mon cœur ? Teddy nous attend chez Andromeda on est déjà en retard

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de Drago, Pansy se dirigea vers Hermione pour la serrer fort dans ses bras. Pendant qu'Harry se rendait au chevet de Drago.

\- Dépêche toi de retrouver ta mémoire blondinet, on a encore besoin de toi pour les matchs de Quidditch du Dimanche.

Voilà. Exactement ce qu'il craignait, apparemment Potter et lui jouaient au Quidditch les dimanches. De mieux en mieux.

\- Tu m'appelles s'il y'a quoi que ce soit ok ? fit Pansy à Hermione. Peu importe l'heure, et je suis sérieuse Hermione tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, promets-le moi.

\- Oui Pans' ne t'en fais pas… Je te le promets.

Satisfaite, la serpentard prit alors la main que lui tendait Harry et le suivit à l'extérieur de la chambre.

.

\- Pauvre Hermione, murmura Harry dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'ouïe. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago serait capable de ne pas se rappeler d'elle. Il l'aimait tellement.

\- Oh il l'aime toujours, fit Pansy sans l'ombre d'un doute. Tu n'as pas vu la tête qu'il faisait quand tu as pris Hermione dans tes bras, il n'a pas du tout apprécié, ça je peux te le dire. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de se rappeler pourquoi il l'aime.

\- Tu ferais ça, toi si je recevais un coup sur la tête et que je ne me rappelais pas de toi ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

La question était légitime, car près tout, sa femme n'était pas connue pour sa patience.

\- Absolument pas, je te donnerais un autre coup dans la minute qui suit pour te remettre la mémoire en place, mais vous savons tous qu'Hermione n'est pas aussi pragmatique que moi répondit elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Retenant un rire, Harry lui rendit son baiser avec la même ardeur, complètement indifférent aux regards des médicomages et infirmières qui passaient devant eux.

.

Toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, Drago regardait la porte qui venait de se fermer sur sa meilleure amie et Potter d'un air stupéfait.

\- Ils sont ensemble ?! Demanda Drago

Le serpentard avait beau comprendre que beaucoup de choses avaient changé en sept ans, il ne pouvait pas imaginer quel scénario avait pu mener au mariage de ces deux là.

Si Hermione n'était pas aussi épuisée et inquiète, elle aurait probablement ri face à l'expression de complète stupéfaction sur le visage de son mari. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de lui répondre :

\- Oui, ils se sont mariés il y'a quelques années, tu étais même le témoin de Pansy, et j'étais celui d'Harry. Ils ont adopté Teddy Lupin, et ils ont un deuxième fils, James Sirius

Elle se garda de lui dire que c'est durant les préparations du mariage de Pansy et Harry qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, ayant décidé que l'union de leurs meilleurs amis valait bien la peine de faire une trêve.

Drago contempla sa réponse en silence. Puis il se décida à aborder le sujet qui le turlupinait depuis son réveil.

\- Et toi, Granger, es-tu mariée ?

Il avait juste tiré ses propres conclusions, mais elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'ils étaient mariés. Durant les quelques secondes qu'elle mit à lui répondre, Drago commença à se demander comment il réagirait si elle lui disait qu'elle était mariée à un autre.

Il trouvait l'idée étrangement révoltante.

\- Oui. Je suis mariée. Et pour tout te dire, mon mari me manque énormément et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour le revoir

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter la deuxième phrase.

Drago sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit à qui elle était mariée.

Et si elle avait épousé la belette ?

Non, c'était impossible, pourquoi aurait-elle passé tout ce temps à son chevet dans ce cas ?

Il décida alors de jouer carte sur table.

\- Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu es mon épouse ?

Elle le regarda longuement avant de répondre.

\- J'espérais que ça te revienne, ou que tu t'en rendes compte par toi même. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je te le cachais.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour cacher la relation qui les liait, elle n'avait juste rien dit.

Drago garda le silence pendant un long moment. Soupçonner qu'ils étaient mariés était une chose, et entendre Granger le confirmer en était une autre.

Pour la énième fois, il se demanda comment pouvait-on oublier une partie aussi importante de sa vie en quelques secondes ?

\- Drago ? fit Granger d'une voix hésitante.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Là dans les yeux de celle qui était supposée être son ennemie, il pouvait voir tellement d'inquiétude et d'amour qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

C'était trop, il avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qui lui arrivait. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était incapable de retenir sa respiration. Étrangement, il était assez lucide pour reconnaître les signes avant coureurs d'une crise de panique.

\- Pars, Granger

\- Drago… je…

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul alors VAS T'EN ! reprit-il en hurlant presque

Elle sursauta et sortit rapidement de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle avec un craquement sinistre.

Drago était toujours incapable de retrouver une respiration normale et quelques secondes après le départ d'Hermione, un guérisseur entra dans la chambre. Il l'entendit murmurer dans incantations et sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

.

.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de Ste Mangouste, Hermione transplana au premier endroit qui lui vint en tête.

Le Manoir Malefoy.

Le lourd portail de fer s'ouvrit automatiquement à son approche comme il le faisait pour tous les Malefoy. Elle remonta l'allée de gravier, notant mentalement l'absence des paons de Lucius. Tant mieux, ces satanées bestioles ne la supportaient pas et elle leur rendait leur animosité au centuple.

Penser à des choses aussi triviales que sa petite vendetta avec les paons albinos de Lucius lui permettait de ne pas laisser son esprit ruminer les dernières minutes avec Drago.

Il lui avait semblé qu'il avait conclu de lui même qu'il était son époux, mais malgré cela, il avait visiblement commencé à paniquer dès qu'elle le lui avait confirmé. Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi les médicomages et les guérisseurs avaient insisté sur le fait de laisser Drago se souvenir de lu même de son passé et de ne pas lui donner trop d'informations en une fois.

Elle avait beau savoir cela, ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de se fendre en deux au souvenir de son regard paniqué et de la manière dont il lui avait presque hurlé de sortir de sa chambre.

La double porte de bois du manoir s'ouvrit à son approche, et à sa grande surprise, elle vit la silhouette de Lucius dans l'encadrure. Ce n'était pas exactement la personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Elle avait espéré pouvoir se confier à Narcissa, et surtout passer du temps avec son fils, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle l'avait déposé chez Molly la veille, et n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps sans le voir.

Sans un mot, Lucius s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Le patriarche Malefoy et elle avaient une relation cordiale, bien qu'un peu empreinte de froideur. Au moins il n'insultait plus ses origines c'était déjà ça. Hermione soupçonnait que la cordialité que lui témoignait Lucius était en grande partie due à l'influence de Narcissa.

\- Bonsoir Lucius,

\- Hermione, répondit-il poliment avec un hochement de tête

\- Savez-vous ou je peux trouver Narcissa ?

\- Je crains que vous ne l'ayez manquée de justesse, elle vient juste de prendre la cheminée pour vous rejoindre à Ste Mangouste. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Pour la première fois, Hermione vit une pointe d'inquiétude percer sa façade froide et polie.

\- Non…enfin rien de grave, ajouta t-elle après réflexion. C'est juste que Drago a eu un choc en apprenant la nature de notre relation…

\- On peut difficilement lui en vouloir, répondit Lucius, l'auriez vous cru, vous si on vous avait dit il y'a sept ans que vous alliez devenir Mme. Drago Malefoy ?

\- Non… Mais j'ai du mal à croire que je serais capable d'oublier tout ce que lui et moi avons vécu.

Lucius ne répondit rien et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il la contemplait avec un air où se mêlaient la compassion et la compréhension. C'était comme s'il était capable de discerner tous les non-dits dans sa phrase, toutes ses craintes et ses incertitudes. C'était probablement le cas, car malgré leurs divergences d'opinions sur certains sujets, Hermione était la première à admettre que son beau père était quelqu'un de brillant et d'extrêmement perspicace.

\- Suivez-moi, Hermione, fit-il après un moment de silence.

Trop épuisée pour protester, elle obéit et le suivit en haut du grand escalier de marbre, puis dans un dédalle de couloirs jusqu'à une porte de chêne. Il l'ouvrit et s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce, mais elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Lucius. La pièce était à son image, opulente mais élégante, décorée dans des tons gris ardoise et crème.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils installés devant la cheminée, et d'un claquement de doigts, fit apparaitre une théière et deux tasses. Il lui servit une tasse et la déposa devant elle.

\- Je vous aurais proposé quelque chose de plus fort mais je sais que vous allaitez encore mon petit-fils, expliqua t-il

Elle lui murmura un merci avant de s'emparer de la tasse et de prendre une gorgée, savourant la sensation de brûlure qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Sa propre tasse à la main, Lucius s'installa en face d'elle, toujours sans un mot, et contempla les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi ? demanda Hermione perplexe

\- Parce que vous êtes une Malefoy, répondit-il tout simplement.

Hermione considéra sa réponse un instant. En soi, ce n'était pas surprenant, les Malefoy avaient un sens de la famille qui frisait le fanatisme et si la guerre avait prouvé une chose, c'était qu'un Malefoy était capable de n'importe quoi pour un autre Malefoy. Le monde sorcier dans son entièreté se rappelait que Lucius avait bravé la bataille de Poudlard, sans baguette pour se défendre, avec Narcissa comme seule protection, à la recherche de son fils. Narcissa elle même avait menti à Voldemort sans sourciller, en lui confirmant la mort d'Harry, pour avoir une chance de retourner au château et retrouver Drago.

Après tout ça, elle pouvait comprendre que Lucius se montre compatissant avec elle parce qu'il voyait un elle un membre de sa famille, même si elle n'aurait pas été son premier choix d'épouse pour son fils, ni même son dixième choix.

\- Je sais que je ne vous l'ai pas toujours montré, mais je vous admire beaucoup Hermione…

Il eut un petit rire face à l'air de complète stupeur sur le visage de sa belle fille.

\- Oui je sais, je le cache très bien. Mais vous avez su me montrer que vous aviez ce qu'il faut pour être avec mon fils. Et il est heureux avec vous, et pour ça, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Drago a suffisamment souffert de mes choix, et il mérite d'être heureux. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici, je veux que vous sachiez que mon fils vous aime, plus que tout. Il n'est peut être pas capable de s'en rappeler en ce moment, mais ses sentiments sont bien là. Alors je vous implore de faire preuve de patience avec lui, et de ne pas prendre de manière personnelle ses réactions. Narcissa m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à son réveil, et j'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur.

\- J'essaie… mais c'est difficile de regarder dans ses yeux et de voir un étranger. Une partie de moi lui en veut d'avoir pu laisser notre vie s'effacer aussi facilement. Je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien et que ce n'est pas rationnel de ma part…

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'épanchait ainsi. Elle était venue au manoir dans l'espoir de se confier à Narcissa, et au lieu de ça, la voilà qui déballait toutes ses craintes à Lucius, la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé. Décidément cette journée ne cessait de la surprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien de rationnel en matière d'amour, l'important c'est que vous sachiez que le fait que Drago soit incapable de se rappeler de votre relation est indépendant de sa volonté, et que le Drago que vous aimez est toujours là, probablement entrain de se battre pour vous revenir alors soyez forte pour lui.

\- Si vous tenez à blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez-moi. Je suis celui qui a inculqué ces idées à Drago, sans mon influence, votre histoire aurait été toute autre.

Au lieu de renforcer sa détermination, les paroles de Lucius eurent pour effet de libérer le flot de larmes qui était sous la surface depuis l'accident. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, et toute cette émotion contenue la rattrapait.

Lucius eut l'air légèrement alarmé, avant de se lever pour s'asseoir près d'elle et lui tapoter maladroitement le dos en marmonnant des paroles de consolations. Il la regardait comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'elle.

Malgré ses larmes, Hermione fut prise d'une envie de rire. Au fond, sous ses airs hautains, Lucius était comme tous les autres hommes et ne savait pas comment réagir face à une femme en pleurs.

Longtemps après quand elle fut calmée, Lucius l'escorta jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Drago, et quelques minutes plus tard, Mispy lui apporta Scorpius qui, d'après son air renfrogné, venait de se réveiller. Elle le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant profondément son odeur familière de bébé. Scorpius devait sentir que sa maman avait besoin de ce contact car il ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte comme il le faisait habituellement, c'était peut-être aussi du au fait qu'il dormait encore à moitié.

Après un long moment, elle desserra son étreinte, et tout naturellement ajusta sa position pour l'allaiter. Scorpius se rendormit rapidement et elle le plaça dans le berceau que Narcissa avait fait installer près du lit. Elle prit ensuite une douche rapide avant de se glisser dans l'énorme lit à baldaquin qu'elle partageait avec son mari quand ils passaient du temps au Manoir.

La pensée de Drago provoqua une nouvelle vague de tristesse en elle, mais elle la réprima, se rappelant des paroles de Lucius, et de Narcissa.

Ils avaient raison. Drago ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'elle représentait pour elle, alors c'était à elle de s'en rappeler pour deux.

Réconfortée par son regain de détermination, elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà les chapitres 3 et 4. Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé ces jours ci,**_

 _ **j'espère que vous aimerez, :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

En se réveillant le lendemain, Drago se demanda quelles nouvelles surprises lui réservait cette journée. En l'espace de quarante huit heures, il avait perdu presque huit années de sa vie, il avait découvert que celle qu'il haïssait à Poudlard était son épouse, que sa meilleure amie était mariée au Survivant et qu'il jouait au Quidditch avec ce dernier tous les Dimanches.

Il ne manquait plus qu'on lui dise que la Belette et lui étaient meilleurs amis et ce serait le pompon. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le monde ne pouvait pas changer au point que Weasley et lui soient amis.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Un regard autour de lui permit à Drago de déterminer qu'Hermione n'était pas revenue à son chevet. Seule sa mère était là, et elle était mi assise mi allongée dans le fauteuil que la gryffondor occupait la veille, profondément endormie à en croire sa respiration lente et régulière. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient hors de leur chignon habituel et retombaient en vagues sur son épaule.

Drago essaya d'ignorer la pointe de déception qu'il ressentit en constatant l'absence de sa femme. Pour l'amour de Merlin il ne s'était même pas encore complètement fait à l'idée de leur relation alors pourquoi diable était-il déçu ?

Pour éloigner ses pensées de cette pente glissante, il tenta de tester sa mémoire, pour voir si quelque chose lui revenait…

Rien.

Il se redressa dans son lit, heureux de constater que sa migraine avait à présent complètement disparu et qu'il se sentait plutôt en forme. Du moins physiquement.

Bien qu'il ait veillé à faire le moins de bruit possible, sa mère ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il tenta de sortir du lit.

\- Drago… je n'avais pas vu que tu étais réveillé lui fit-elle en guise de bonjour. Comment te sens-tu?

\- Beaucoup mieux, tu n'avais pas besoin de passer la nuit ici, maman

\- Bien sur que je devais rester avec toi. Heureusement que je suis venue puisque tu as très aimablement renvoyé ton épouse

Les mots avaient été dits d'un ton neutre, mais en grandissant, Drago avait appris à discerner les émotions de Narcissa derrière sa façade polie, et là, elle n'était pas très contente.

\- Je suis désolé maman, c'est juste que tout ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser, j'avais juste besoin d'un moment seul pour digérer tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mais je n'aurais pas du lui crier dessus…

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas du en effet, et ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu devrais t'excuser, mon chéri

\- J'en suis conscient, répondit son fils avec un soupir.

\- Puisque tu es réveillé et que tu vas mieux, je vais faire un tour au manoir me rafraîchir et je t'apporterais quelque chose à manger au retour, tu dois mourir de faim.

Comme pour acquiescer ses dires, l'estomac de Drago gronda bruyamment à cet instant précis. Avec un rire, Narcissa déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec ses interrogations.

Une demi heure plus tard, un nouveau visiteur entra dans sa chambre.

Blaise, tout comme Hermione semblait plus âgé que dans les souvenirs de Drago. Il avait troqué ses cheveux en bataille et ses airs de rebelle pour une coiffure nette et professionnelle et une robe de sorcier à la coupe impeccable. La plus grande différence résidait cependant dans le fait qu'il tenait dans ses bras une petite fille qui, à part ses cheveux roux, était le portrait craché de Blaise. L'enfant avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Blaise et suçait son pouce tranquillement.

\- Pansy m'a dit ce qui est arrivé, commença t'il sans préambule, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je crois, répondit honnêtement Drago. Il me manque plusieurs années de souvenirs mais physiquement ça va… Est-ce que c'est ton enfant ? Ajouta-il, curieux de savoir quelle autre aberration était arrivée pendant ces sept dernières années.

\- Oui, répondit son ami avec un sourire indulgent, et c'est aussi ta filleule, Valencia, mais tout le monde l'appelle Valie. Je me suis dit que la voir te remonterait le moral,

\- Vu la couleur de ses cheveux, et tout ce que j'ai appris récemment sur les couples qui se sont formés durant les dernières années, j'ai presque peur de demander qui est sa mère…

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, tu as juste peur de l'admettre, fit Blaise avec un rire

Blaise en effet, depuis leur troisième année à Poudlard avait toujours eu un faible pour une certaine gryffondor à la chevelure flamboyante.

\- Tu as un eu un enfant avec Ginny Weasley ?

\- Ginny Zabini, corrigea son ami avec une note de fierté dans la voix. Et techniquement, nous avons deux enfants mais le deuxième n'est pas encore né, la naissance est prévue dans deux mois, c'est l'autre raison pour laquelle j'ai ramené Valie avec moi, pour que sa mère puisse se reposer un peu. Ginny et moi nous sommes mariés quelques mois après Pansy et Harry, et Valie est née il y'a un peu plus d'un an

En entendant son nom, cette dernière leva la tête et remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Drago. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, révélant quatre petites dents et elle se détourna de son père pour tendre ses bras vers Drago, plongeant presque sur ce dernier.

Par réflexe, Drago leva les mains et l'attrapa.

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles probablement pas, mais elle fait toujours ça quand elle te voit, expliqua Blaise en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu n'avais pas l'air le moins du monde inquiet qu'elle se jette vers moi la tête la première.

Drago tenait toujours l'enfant à bout de bras, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'elle et cette dernière babillait joyeusement.

Blaise et lui discutèrent pendant un moment, tandis que Valie, bercée par le bruit de leur conversation se calma et commença à s'endormir. Blaise lui parla de sa carrière dans le droit magique, et de Ginny qui était l'attrapeuse des Harpies de Hollyhead. Il refusa cependant de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur son passé à lui. Apparemment Pansy l'avait déjà averti de ne pas donner trop d'informations à Drago.

Ce dernier commençait à trouver le silence de son entourage frustrant. Qu'est ce que ça leur coutait de lui donner un bref résumé de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières années ? Maudits soient les médicomages qui avaient fait cette recommandation débile.

Valie était à présent endormie, et Drago changea sa position pour la placer sur son épaule afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

Le geste lui semblait étrangement familier, comme s'il l'avait fait des centaines de fois. À peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il eut un flash. Une image tellement brève qu'il lui semblait presque l'avoir imaginée. Mais non, il avait bien eu un flash d'un petit garçon avec une masse de boucles d'un blond tellement clair qu'ils semblaient presque blancs, qui semblait plus jeune que l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Son cœur se mit à battre un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Drago ? L'interpella Blaise d'un air inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es extrêmement pâle tout d'un coup

Tout en parlant, son ami reprit sa fille qui, heureusement dormait toujours. Drago rendit l'enfant à son père sans protester, il n'était pas en état de tenir un bébé. Blaise semblait sur le point d'appeler les guérisseurs à l'aide quand Drago parvint enfin à prononcer la phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête…

\- Blaise… J'ai un enfant… un fils…

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une certitude.

Aussi sûrement qu'il savait qu'il était un Malefoy, il savait que le petit garçon aux boucles blondes était son fils.

.

.

Contrairement à la journée précédente, Hermione avait passé une nuit relativement paisible. Scorpius ne s'était réveillé que deux fois, et elle avait profité d'un sommeil réparateur qui était le bienvenu après toutes ses émotions fortes de la veille.

Elle était toujours dans sa chemise de nuit par dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé un peignoir de satin, et était attablée devant un somptueux petit déjeuner – courtoisie des elfes - sur la terrasse de la chambre de Drago, qui surplombait les jardins du manoir. Le temps était clément en ce début de Septembre et la brise matinale transportait les effluves des fleurs qui faisaient la fierté de Narcissa. Au loin, elle apercevait les satanés paons de Lucius et ignora la tentation de leur lancer un petit maléfice à distance. Rien qui leur ferait du mal, mais juste de quoi les emmerder un peu. Hermione était parfaitement consciente que sa petite guéguerre avec les deux oiseaux de malheur était puérile (Un fait que Drago ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps au manoir) mais que voulez-vous ? Chacun ses défauts, elle était vindicative et elle l'assumait. Pour sa défense, les paons ne manquaient jamais une occasion de l'attaquer.

A côté d'elle, sur sa chaise haute, Scorpius gazouillait gaiement entre deux bouchées de fruits. Souriant aux facéties de son fils, Hermione continua à prendre son petit déjeuner tout en profitant des ce moment de sérénité. Quelque chose lui disait que ces instants allaient se faire rare une fois que Drago serait sorti de l'hôpital. Il avait tellement de choses à se remémorer. Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ? Leur entreprise, leurs œuvres de charité, leur famille…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Narcissa. Cette dernière semblait fraichement douchée, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides flottant librement autour de son beau visage. Hermione était une des rares personnes qui voyait cette facette de la matriarche Malefoy. Cette dernière mettait toujours un point d'honneur à soigner son apparence en toutes circonstances.

Sa belle-mère déposa deux bises sur ses joues avant de soulever Scorpius de sa chaise haute pour parsemer son petit visage d'une pluie de baisers à la plus grande joie de ce dernier qui lui répondit avec un rire strident. Son petit-fils dans les bras, Narcissa s'installa en face d'Hermione et appela un elfe pour commander son thé matinal.

\- Je croyais que tu devais passer la nuit à Ste Mangouste ? demanda la gryffondor

\- J'en reviens à l'instant. Drago est réveillé et semble aller beaucoup mieux

\- Se souvient-il de quelque chose ?

\- Pas que je sache, mais je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit si c'était le cas.

Hermione était partagée entre le soulagement et la déception. Elle était soulagée que Drago aille mieux, mais en même temps déçue qu'il n'y ait aucun progrès sur sa mémoire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante de sa vie. Hermione était habituée à être celle qui avait toutes les réponses, et quand elle ne les avait pas, elle pouvait toujours aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque la plus proche et trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Mais aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, aucun livre ne lui dirait comment rendre à Drago ses souvenirs, ni même comment gérer cette situation.

Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle lui parler de Scorpius ? Ou alors devait-elle attendre qu'il pose des questions et se souvienne de lui même ?

Avec un soupir, elle déposa le croissant qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger. Toutes ces questions lui avaient perdre son appétit. À côté d'elle, Narcissa était toujours entrain de faire des mamours à son petit fils, complètement inconsciente du tourment de sa belle fille.

La quiétude du moment fut interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue de Mispy, l'elfe personnel de Narcissa. L'elfe leur annonça que Blaise venait de contacter la cheminée principale du Manoir et demandait à ce qu'elles se rendent immédiatement à Ste-Mangouste avec Scorpius.

Hermione et Narcissa échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de se lever d'un même geste. D'un mouvement de baguette, Narcissa transforma sa tenue et celle de sa belle fille en quelque chose de plus approprié pendant qu'Hermione nettoyait rapidement les traces de nourriture sur le visage de Scorpius. Elle transforma également la tenue de ce dernier, remplaçant sa grenouillère par un short et une chemise assorti, ce à quoi Scorpius répondit par un cri de joie comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait une démonstration de magie.

S'assurant d'avoir tout ce dont elles auraient besoin, elles utilisèrent la cheminée dans la chambre d'Hermione pour se rendre directement à l'hôpital sorcier.

Arrivées dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Drago, elles décidèrent que Narcissa resterait en retrait avec Scorpius, tandis qu'Hermione allait voir dans quel état se trouvait son mari. Scorpius était énormément attaché à son père et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que ce dernier ne réagisse mal en voyant son fils comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Elle entra donc dans la chambre après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, se préparant mentalement à trouver un Drago qui la traiterait probablement encore de Sang de Bourbe.

La réalité était toute autre.

Drago était assis sur son lit, le teint d'une pâleur mortelle, et Blaise se tenait près de lui, tenant une Valie endormie dans ses bras.

Blaise avait-il parlé de Scorpius à Drago? Rien qu'à y penser, elle sentait déjà la colère monter en elle. Tous leurs amis avaient pourtant été prévenus de ne pas donner trop d'informations à Drago sur les souvenirs qu'il lui manquait.

Blaise sembla suivre le cheminement de ses pensées car il s'empressa de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Il tenait Valie et je crois qu'il a du avoir un pressentiment, ou un souvenir, je ne sais pas trop, il refuse de me parler

\- Un flash… fit Drago dans un souffle. J'ai eu cette brève image d'un petit garçon avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux identiques aux miens Et je sais, JE SAIS que c'est mon fils, je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je suis certain d'avoir raison

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était mis à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait un souvenir de Scorpius. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un bref flash, mais c'était un début.

\- Tu as raison Drago, concéda Hermione, tu as un fils. Nous avons un fils. Il s'appelle Scorpius Henry Malefoy, et il a dix mois.

Contrairement à la nouvelle de son mariage, celle de l'existence de son enfant ne provoqua pas de choc ni de vague de panique. Probablement parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait raison avant qu'Hermione ne le lui confirme. Paradoxalement, c'était difficile à croire. Il fallait qu'il pose les yeux sur cet enfant, pour se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

\- Est ce que… Hésita Drago… Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Hermione sembla au bord des larmes à sa question et, incapable de répondre à cause des sanglots qu'elle tentait désespérément de retenir, elle acquiesça vigoureusement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bébé dans les bras, Narcissa sur ses talons. L'enfant était exactement comme l'image qui était apparue dans sa tête, sauf qu'il paraissait un peu plus âgé.

Dès que Scorpius reconnut son père, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage de chérubin et il tendit les bras vers ce dernier.

Tout comme avec Valencia, Drago leva les bras par réflexe et Hermione lui tendit son enfant.

« Son enfant », ce concept était à la fois tout nouveau, et étrangement familier. Comme si son subconscient reconnaissait son fils, mais que sa mémoire refusait de suivre le mouvement.

Hermione, Narcissa et Blaise regardèrent Drago refaire connaissance avec Scorpius. Ce dernier était tout sourires et n'arrêtait pas de babiller à l'attention de son père. Hermione réalisa que Scorpius n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans voir Drago.

\- Je crois que tu lui as manqué, fit Hermione, exprimant ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Il m'a manqué aussi, souffla Drago sans quitter Scorpius des yeux.

Après quelques minutes, Blaise décida de prendre son congé, pour les laisser en famille. Narcissa ne tarda pas à suivre prétextant que Lucius devait s'inquiéter de leur absence.

Drago semblait indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, seul importait l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son expression était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait eue quand les sages femmes de Ste-Mangouste lui avaient tendu Scorpius pour la première fois après sa naissance.

Malgré les circonstances, Hermione se surprit à être un peu envieuse de Drago. Sa première rencontre avec son fils avait été le moment le plus heureux de sa vie, et Drago vivait ce moment pour la deuxième fois. D'un autre côté elle avait tous les souvenirs de Scorpius depuis sa naissance et lui n'avait que l'instant présent.

Pour le moment en tout cas.

Le fait qu'il se soit souvenu spontanément de Scorpius était un bon signe d'après le Guérisseur avec qui elle avait brièvement parlé après le départ de Blaise. Elle espérait vivement que le reste de ses souvenirs lui reviendraient.

Rassurée par ce nouvel espoir, elle s'empara du livre que Narcissa avait laissé dans la chambre depuis sa première visite et continua sa lecture.

Un long moment plus tard, lorsqu'elle réalisa que la chambre était silencieuse, elle leva les yeux et vit que père et fils étaient profondément endormis. Scorpius était posé contre la poitrine de son père qui l'entourait d'un bras protecteur.

Elle déposa son livre, et poussée par une impulsion soudaine, elle s'empara de sa baguette et l'utilisa pour élargir le lit. Cela fait, elle s'installa à côté de Drago.

Scorpius bougea dans son sommeil et se déplaça de manière à être entre ses deux parents et Hermione plaça une main sur le bras de Drago qui tenait toujours leur fils.

En cet instant précis, tout allait bien dans son monde. Elle avait les deux hommes de sa vie à ses côtés, et s'endormit avec un sourire paisible.

.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant le sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait. Son esprit encore confus mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et qui était avec lui.

Il avait un fils.

Cette réalité était encore incroyable à ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé être le genre à se marier et fonder une famille. Et pourtant…

Il fut légèrement surpris de voir Granger allongée sur le lit qui semblait avoir été agrandi. Il avait du changer de position dans son sommeil car Scorpius était à présent allongé de tout son long entre eux, une de ses petites mains reposait sur la joue d'Hermione, et l'autre agrippait l'index de Drago.

Drago sourit à la scène devant lui. Il commençait à croire qu'il s'en était sorti plutôt pas mal ces dernières années.

Profitant de leur sommeil, Drago étudia Hermione et Scorpius de plus près. À première vue, l'enfant avait tous les traits des Malefoy, mais là, alors que tous les deux dormaient avec une expression paisible, Drago vit une ressemblance subtile entre mère et fils. Scorpius avait le même nez et la même bouche qu'Hermione. Leur plus grand point commun était bien sûr les boucles sauvages sur leurs têtes. Scorpius avait la teinte de cheveux platine caractéristique des Malefoy, accompagnée du volume incontrôlable de la crinière d'Hermione. La combinaison des deux était saisissante et Drago se sentait désolé d'avance pour toutes les pauvres malheureuses qui tomberaient sous le charme de son fils dans le futur.

Comme si elle sentait son regard, Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer, quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux marron et croisa son regard.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-elle

\- Bien, murmura t-il en retour

Et c'était vrai, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et serein depuis l'accident.

\- Granger… Je suis désolé, continua t-il

\- Non Drago tu n'as pas à t'excuser je sais que ça devait être désorientant pour toi de te réveiller sans aucun souvenir de nous. Je sais que tu n'es plus la personne que tu étais à l'école…

\- Je suis aussi désolé pour la manière dont je t'ai traité durant ces années…

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à s'excuser pour ça, mais les mots étaient pratiquement sortis tout seuls.

\- J'ai été odieux avec toi, et …

Hermione l'interrompit d'un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Je sais… répondit-elle tout simplement,

Et dans ses yeux il ne voyait pas une once de ressentiment, juste de la compréhension, de l'indulgence, et ce quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à identifier.

\- Est-ce qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation ?

\- Oui, et je sais pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme tu l'as fait et je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, revenir dessus ne servirait à rien. Je sais que tout ceci est difficile à avaler. Personnellement, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal car je pense que si je perdais la mémoire des dernières années et qu'on m'annonçait que j'étais mariée avec toi, je demanderais probablement à me faire interner dans un asile.

\- je t'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, admit Drago en étouffant un rire, puis il remarqua qu'elle ne se donnait pas la peine de murmurer.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de le réveiller ? demanda t-il en regardant Scorpius qui dormait toujours paisiblement entre eux.

\- Scorpius ?! S'esclaffa Hermione. L'hôpital entier pourrait s'écrouler autour de nous et ce bébé continuerait à dormir comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais vraiment pas de qui il le tient sachant que toi et moi avons le sommeil extrêmement léger.

Ça faisait bizarre à Drago de constater que Granger le connaissait intimement au point de savoir qu'il avait le sommeil léger. Il savait qu'ils étaient mariés depuis plusieurs années et que c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle sache ce genre de choses sur lui, mais ça restait bizarre. Encore plus étrange était le fait qu'ils avaient un enfant ensemble, ce qui signifiait qu'à un moment donné, Hermione et lui avaient fait l'amour. Probablement plus d'une fois.

Et il ne s'en rappelait pas, bordel !

Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait pendant l'amour…

À peine la question avait-elle émergé dans son esprit que Drago s'empressa de la noyer dans un océan de déni. Il avait assez de problèmes à gérer comme ça sans y rajouter des interrogations sur sa vie sexuelle avec Granger.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies accepté le nom Scorpius ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'imaginait pas que Granger ait accepté ce prénom de gaieté de coeur.

\- J'ai perdu un pari contre toi marmonna la gryffondor en rougissant furieusement…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander les termes du pari, un guérisseur entra dans la chambre. Drago se promit de revenir sur le sujet plus tard et classa le petit bout d'information dans un recoin de son esprit. Quel que soit le pari, ça devait être quelque chose de sexuel car c'était la seule chose qui expliquerait le rougissement suspect de Granger.

\- Mr. et Mme. Malefoy, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je voulais juste examiner Mr. Malefoy rapidement et si tout va bien, il va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui

\- Aucun problème, je suis heureuse de l'entendre fit Hermione tandis que Drago essayait de comprendre la sensation qui l'avait envahi en entendant le guérisseur les adresser par « Mr et Mme. Malefoy ». Il avait toujours associé ce titre à ses parents.

Hermione prit Scorpius et s'éloigna pour laisser le champ libre au Guérisseur qui commença à performer toute sortes de sorts de diagnostic, s'arrêtant ça et là pour prendre des notes et poser des questions à Drago.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il déclara que tout était en ordre et que Drago pouvait quitter l'hôpital.

Hermione décida de ramener Scorpius au Manoir avant de revenir s'occuper des formalités de sortie.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **Next : Le retour au Manoir**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Drago ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu en arrivant au manoir, mais ce n'était certainement pas _ça._

Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, le Manoir avait toujours été élégant, sombre, froid et imposant, peu importe la saison. Ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, car il n'avait jamais rien connu de différent. Seuls les jardins, soigneusement arrangés et entretenus par Narcissa, apportaient une touche de vie et de couleur à la demeure autrement lugubre.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les choses étaient différentes. Il semblait que durant les huit dernières années, quelqu'un (Narcissa probablement) s'était lancé dans un projet de remodelage et de décoration intensif et résultat ? Le Manoir dans lequel Drago se trouvait actuellement n'avait rien à voir avec celui dans lequel il avait grandi.

L'élégance et l'opulence des lieux étaient toujours là, mais là où on trouvait autrefois des tapisseries sombres et des rideaux opaques, il y'avait à présent des tons clairs, et des voiles légers qui laissaient entrer la lumière. Plusieurs fenêtres semblaient avoir été créées aussi. Drago se demanda comment les portraits des ancêtres Malefoy avaient réagi à tous ces changements, ces derniers étaient très susceptibles sur tout ce qui avait trait à leur demeure ancestrale. Bien fait pour eux, bande de bigots, Drago ne les avait jamais portés dans son cœur et il aurait adoré voir leurs têtes durant les travaux de décorations. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, il avait probablement vu leurs têtes, et il regrettait de ne pas s'en rappeler.

Drago réalisa qu'il avait passé plusieurs minutes à regarder autour de lui d'un air intrigué quand Hermione se racla discrètement la gorge à côté de lui.

\- Je sais que ça doit être différent de tes souvenirs,…dit cette dernière avec un soupçon d'hésitation, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne perde son sang froid à nouveau.

Une envie irrépressible de la rassurer l'envahit et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Oui, c'est complètement différent de mes souvenirs, mais je pense que c'est un bon changement. J'étais juste entrain de me demander comment les portraits des ancêtres l'ont pris, ils ont des opinions très arrêtées sur la manière dont le manoir doit être entretenu.

Hermione émit un gloussement peu caractéristique, et tenta de cacher sa joie face au geste spontané que Drago venait de faire en prenant sa main. Il ne semblait même pas réaliser l'avoir fait.

\- Narcissa les a tous bannis dans un couloir de l'aile Est où personne ne va jamais. Ils n'ont pas apprécié ça, je peux te le dire. Seuls Svetlana et Orion ont été épargnés, leurs portraits sont au dessus de la cheminée du Salon d'Hiver..

Drago savait de quels portraits elle parlait, Svetlana était une vélane qu'un de ses ancêtres avait épousé il y'a de cela des centaines d'années. Elle était à l'origine des cheveux blonds platine caractéristiques des Malefoy. Son portrait ne parlait pratiquement jamais et n'emmerdait personne alors c'est probablement pourquoi elle avait échappé à l'exil imposé aux autres portraits par Narcissa. Quant à Orion, c'était son arrière-arrière grand-père, et probablement le Malefoy le plus progressiste de leur arbre généalogique. Le portrait d'Orion avait toujours contesté avec véhémence les vues de d'Abraxas et de Lucius sur les nés moldus et la manière dont le monde sorcier devait être organisé.

La mémoire était une drôle de chose, pensa soudain Drago. Comment pouvait-il se remémorer tous ces détails insignifiants, mais être incapable de se rappeler d'évènements cataclysmiques comme son mariage et la naissance de son fils ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Lucius, suivi de près par Narcissa.

Voilà un autre moment qu'il avait redouté.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ses relations avec son père avaient été distantes dans le meilleur des cas, et houleuses dans le pire. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça avait changé durant les dernières années et il se fustigeait mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé à Granger avant de revenir au Manoir.

Narcissa contourna son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici mon chéri ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi de passer ta convalescence au Manoir ! Est-ce que tu as faim ? Veux-tu que je demande à Mispy d'apporter du thé et des apéritifs ?

\- Non mère, ca va pour le moment, Granger était juste entrain de me montrer les changements que tu as faits…

Se tournant vers son père, il ajouta « Père » avec un hochement de tête en guise de salut,

Pour toute réponse, Lucius leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération et le prit dans ses bras. Drago était tellement pris de court qu'il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Pour le coup, il ne s'était vraiment, mais alors la _vraiment_ pas attendu à cette réaction.

Alors pour résumer, en sept ans, il avait épousé son ennemie d'enfance, l'avait mise en cloque, il était devenu le parrain d'une petite Weasley, jouait au Quidditch avec Harry Potter les Dimanches et pour couronner le tout il s'était réconcilié avec son père.

Décidément, il n'avait pas chômé.

Drago espérait vraiment que quelqu'un allait prendre pitié et lui faire une synthèse des années qu'il lui manquait parce qu'à ce rythme, son cœur n'allait pas tenir avec tous ces chocs successifs.

\- Bienvenue à la maison Drago, comme ta mère l'a dit, ça fait plaisir de vous avoir ici, Hermione et toi, déclara Lucius en le relâchant

\- Merci, père répondit-il un peu maladroitement. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette nouvelle version de Lucius.

\- Et pour l'amour de Salazar la prochaine fois que tu prévois de te faire écraser par une poutre essaie au moins d'avoir ta baguette avec toi ajouta son père

Là il ressemblait déjà un peu plus au Lucius qu'il connaissait, constata Drago, heureux de voir que le monde n'était pas complètement parti en sucette après tout.

Un détail dans les paroles de ses parents l'interpella alors, et il se tourna vers Hermione et ces derniers.

\- À vous entendre parler, on croirait que je ne vis pas au Manoir.

\- Parce que tu ne vis pas au Manoir, répondit Lucius simplement

Narcissa lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

\- Les guérisseurs ont dit de le laisser se souvenir tout seul ! Protesta cette dernière

\- Aie ! Avais-tu vraiment besoin de frapper aussi fort ? Sorcière ! Écoute, le pauvre garçon a eu assez de chocs comme ça ne penses-tu pas qu'il mérite une petite pause ? Et de toute façon il aurait vite réalisé qu'il ne vit plus ici.

\- Honnêtement, intervint Hermione, je commence à être en désaccord avec les médicomages. Je ne pense pas que le laisser se débrouiller est la solution. Bien au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais essayer de vous convaincre du contraire, fit Drago, ce serait vraiment bien si quelqu'un pouvait me dire tout ce que j'ai fait durant les sept dernières années.

\- Je ne parle pas de tout te dire d'un coup, corrigea Hermione, on a tous vu comment tu as réagi en apprenant notre mariage…

Lucius ouvrit la bouche probablement pour dire que c'était à prévoir mais un regard noir de Narcissa lui fit promptement abandonner l'idée.

\- Mais, continua la gryffondor, on pourrait au moins te donner les informations au fur et à mesure, et laisser ta mémoire faire le reste.

\- Ça me semble solide comme plan, fit Drago

\- Et comment proposes-tu qu'on s'y prenne ? demanda Narcissa

\- Ça, je ne le sais pas encore, je vais y réfléchir et vous devriez faire de même, on trouvera bien un moyen.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à débattre de l'idée et Drago, silencieux, se contenta de les observer. Hermione semblait à l'aise avec ses parents, même Lucius, ce qui était complètement surréel. Bien sûr, il y'avait plus de formalité avec lui qu'avec Narcissa.

Sa mère et Hermione semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre, Narcissa ne laissait pas beaucoup de gens voir au delà de sa façade mondaine, et apparemment Hermione faisait partie de ces gens.

Quand ses parents décidèrent d'aller prendre le thé dans un des salons, Drago déclara qu'il préférait se reposer. Il fut heureux qu'Hermione décide de suivre ses parents et le laisser seul. Il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler toutes les choses qu'il voyait et ressentait.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre heureux de constater que le plan du manoir était resté le même et que seule la décoration était différente.

Quand il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, il crut d'abord s'être trompé de pièce.

Mais non, l'imposant lit à baldaquin au milieu de la chambre était un modèle unique, et c'était bien le sien. Par contre c'était la seule chose qu'il reconnaissait.

Disparus les murs vert sombre, les draps de satin noirs, les posters des Frelons de Wimbourne et les différentes bannières de serpentard qui décoraient sa chambre. A la place se trouvaient des murs gris perle, et une décoration marine, agrémentées de touches de couleurs ça et là.

Dans un coin de la chambre, non loin du lit, se trouvait un berceau fait du même bois et à la décoration semblable.

Trop épuisé pour épiloguer sur les changements à ce qu'il considérait autrefois comme son sanctuaire, Drago se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber.

Il sentit une odeur familière de jasmin sur les draps, et eut un flash d'Hermione et lui, dans ce même lit, tendrement enlacés, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se concentrer sur le souvenir, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

.

Drago flottait dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul. Une voix – celle de Granger sans doute – fredonnait une berceuse non loin de lui, et poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Dans un coin de sa chambre, son épouse était installée dans un fauteuil à bascule, Scorpius à son sein, et se balançait lentement en fredonnant une berceuse inconnue de Drago (1).

 _Lavande bleue, Dilly dilly_

 _Lavande Verveine,_

 _Si je suis reine, Dilly dilly,_

 _Vous serez mon roi,_

 _Qui me le dit, Dilly Dilly_

 _Mais qui le dit ?_

 _Le chant du cœur, Dilly Dilly_

 _C'est lui qui le dit_

Sa voix était douce et tellement apaisante que Drago lui même était tenté de se laisser bercer jusqu'à se rendormir, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à fermer les yeux sur la scène devant lui. Le bébé tenait un de ses pieds dans une main, et avait le regard rivé sur sa maman. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder à s'endormir vu le temps que ses yeux mettaient se rouvrir à chaque clignement.

 _Chante l'oiseau, Dilly Dilly_

 _Toujours plus haut,_

 _Répands l'espoir, Dilly Dilly_

 _De construire un nid_

 _Lavande Verveine, Dilly Dilly,_

 _Lavande jolie,_

 _Si vous m'aimez, Dilly dilly,_

 _Je vous aime aussi_

Le tableau qu'ils offraient était de toute beauté, mais Drago avait l'impression de faire intrusion dans un moment intime entre un parent et son enfant. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était le père de ce petit garçon – et le mari de Granger – il ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment.

Un autre sentiment étrange qui l'habitait était la jalousie. Car oui, il était jaloux de lui même, jaloux de ce Drago qui semblait tout avoir pour lui, une épouse belle et intelligente, un fils adorable, le respect de son père, des amis qui l'aimaient pour lui et non pour ce qu'il pouvait leur offrir. En gros tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Dans son esprit, il y'avait un décalage évident entre le Drago qui avait accompli toutes ces choses, et la personne qu'il avait l'impression d'être en ce moment. La convoitise étant un trait inné en lui – courtoisie des gènes Malefoy – Drago voulait tout ça pour lui même. En ce qui le concernait, « l'autre Drago » était un étranger qui vivait la vie dont Drago n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Scorpius s'était endormi. Lorsqu'Hermione se leva pour le déposer dans son berceau, elle remarqua pour la première fois que son mari était réveillé et l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Désolée, murmura t-elle, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé,

Il se leva et se rapprocha du berceau pour la regarder y déposer délicatement leur enfant après avoir posé un baiser sur son front. Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Elle tenta (vainement) de lisser les boucles blondes, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et l'enveloppa de sa couverture.

Quand elle n'eut plus de raison valable de maintenir son attention sur son fils, Hermione se décida enfin à faire face à Drago.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux… répondit Drago.

Puis après un moment d'hésitation, il rajouta.

\- J'ai eu un autre flash avant de m'endormir tout à l'heure.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus vite à ces mots.

\- Qu'as tu vu ?

\- Toi et moi, dans ce lit, dit il en pointant du doigt son lit, je sais que ça ne m'apprend rien que je ne sais pas déjà, mais c'est un début je suppose

\- Nous ne dormons pas souvent ici, juste quelques fois par an, généralement pour des grandes occasions comme Noël ou le Nouvel An.

\- J'aimerais bien voir là où nous vivons…

\- Je pourrais t'y emmener demain si tu le souhaites, proposa Hermione

\- Oui, ce serait bien,

Puis, se rappelant d'une de leurs conversations lorsqu'il était encore à Ste-Mangouste, il enchaîna :

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel pari tu as perdu et qui t'a poussé à accepter d'appeler notre fils Scorpius…

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepté de te le dire, fit son épouse avec un sourire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait ainsi, comme s'il était « l'autre Drago » et il sentit son cœur faire un étrange soubresaut dans sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'intime ?

\- Oh oui, fit Hermione on rougissant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Alors je ne vois pas où est le mal de me le dire, je te signale que j'étais là, je ne m'en rappelle juste pas

\- C'est… je préfère que tu t'en rappelles toi même

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la chambre, laissant derrière elle un Drago intrigué.

.

Le dîner ce soir là fut servi sur une des terrasses du manoir, Narcissa tenant à profiter des derniers jours de beau temps pour admirer la beauté de ses jardins.

C'était probablement une habitude qu'ils avaient prise après la guerre et la redécoration du Manoir car aussi loin que Drago se souvenait, ils avaient toujours pris tous leurs repas dans la salle à manger principale, assis à une table qui pouvait accueillir une trentaine de convives.

L'atmosphère était bien plus détendue, Narcissa et Hermione entretenaient un flot de conversation constant, et même Lucius ajoutait son grain de sel de temps à autre.

Seul Drago restait silencieux, et observait les interactions autour de lui. Cette sensation qu'il était un étranger entrain d'usurper la vie du vrai Drago ne semblait pas prête à disparaître. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Hermione était sa femme, mais il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle, et quant à ses parents, ils avaient tellement changé depuis la guerre qu'ils étaient aussi pratiquement des étrangers. Le simple fait qu'ils soient à table avec une née moldue et échangent une conversation cordiale avec elle était hors de caractère et il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec eux.

\- Quel est ton programme pour demain ? demanda Narcissa à Hermione

\- Je pensais faire un tour au bureau, vu que ni Drago ni moi n'y avons été depuis l'accident…

Jusque là, Drago ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il avait tout naturellement supposé qu'il s'occupait du patrimoine Malefoy, comme son père.

\- Tu travailles aux entreprises Malefoy ? demanda t-il

\- Pas exactement… répondit Hermione hésitante. Toi et moi avons fondé une entreprise, il y'a quelques années

Drago attendit de ressentir un choc, mais à la place se trouvait juste de la curiosité.

\- Quel genre d'entreprise ?

\- G.M pharmaceutiques – G.M signifie Granger-Malefoy comme tu peux le deviner – travaille dans le domaine de la recherche en potions et détient aussi une chaîne d'apothicaires qui distribue des ingrédients pour potions. Nous avons des contrats importants avec Ste-Mangouste, le Ministère et plusieurs écoles et entreprises privées, dont Poudlard.

Wow.

Ok à vrai dire il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et pourtant à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si surprenant, car il avait toujours eu le sens des affaires, probablement à force de traîner dans le bureau de son père quand il était petit et l'écouter mener des négociation avec des gobelins et des hommes d'affaires en tout genre. Si il ajoutait à ça le talent d'Hermione et sa propre passion pour les potions...

Pour la première fois depuis son accident, il réalisa pleinement l'ampleur de l'influence qu'un couple comme le leur pouvait avoir. L'Héroïne de guerre adulée de tous, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, et l'héritier de l'empire Malefoy.

Était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait épousée ? Pour des raisons stratégiques ?

Le serpentard en lui se félicitait pour ce coup de maître, mais une autre partie de lui, celle qui lui semblait étrangère, lui disait qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Hermione et Lucius passèrent le reste du dîner à lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient réalisé.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous ne sommes pas à la merci d'un conseil d'actionnaires, parce que notre absence prolongée aurait probablement fait des vagues fit Hermione sans réussir à cacher son inquiétude

Elle lui avait expliqué que leur investissement initial provenait de l'argent qu'Hermione avait reçu avec son Ordre de Merlin première classe et de la vente de la maison de ses parents. Drago quant à lui avait utilisé l'or qu'il avait hérité de son grand père maternel. Il était fier d'avoir construit quelque chose sans toucher à une noise de la fortune Malefoy. Pas qu'il avait honte de son nom, loin de là, mais le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait réussir sans les gallions de Lucius était réconfortant.

Ainsi, ils ne dépendaient ni d'actionnaires, ni des gobelins…

\- Je pense qu'on devrait tout de même y faire un tour, juste pour rassurer les employés intervint Drago après un instant de réflexion.

\- Penses-tu que tu te sens prêt ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. On devrait commencer par notre maison, et après on avisera.

Après quelques moments de conversation, Narcissa et Lucius décidèrent d'aller prendre le dessert sur leur terrasse privée, les laissant seuls.

Encore une chose qui avait changé, constata Drago. Ses parents ne seraient jamais sortis de table avant la fin du repas, ce genre de geste aurait été jugé hautement déplacé par le passé selon leurs propres principes. Mais aujourd'hui ils semblaient heureux de partir profiter d'un moment de calme dans leurs quartiers. Drago préférait ne pas penser à quoi d'autre ils seraient occupés. Il n'avait pas manqué les regards brûlants qu'ils échangeaient mais en autant qu'il était concerné, ses parents passaient leur temps libre à jouer aux échecs et rien ne le convaincrait du contraire.

Hermione et lui se retirèrent également après le dessert. Ils cheminèrent ensemble à travers les couloirs du Manoir et s'arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la chambre de Drago.

Là seulement réalisèrent-ils qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté du fait de partager un lit.

Hermione accepterait-elle de partager son lit avec lui ? Et lui même était-il prêt ?

\- Je peux aller dormir ailleurs si tu veux… Proposa Drago. Je sais que tu as besoin d'allaiter Scorpius pendant la nuit alors je peux te laisser la chambre…

\- Drago… j'ai partagé un lit avec toi pendant des années. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de retrouver ces moments. Mais est-ce ce que tu le veux ? Es-tu prêt pour ça ?

Après un long moment de réflexion, il s'entendit répondre.

\- Non… Je ne crois pas.

Il put lire la déception sur son beau visage pendant une fraction de seconde, puis elle prit un air résigné et son cœur se serra. Il était déjà entrain de se donner des baffes mentales pour ne pas avoir accepté son offre.

\- Très bien, il y'a une chambre d'amis deux portes plus loin à droite dit-elle

\- Je sais… j'ai grandi ici tu te rappelles ? répondit le blond avec un sourire.

\- En effet, fit la gryffondor avec un rire gêné

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione…

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Bonne nuit Drago.

Sans réfléchir, Drago céda à une impulsion et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser bref, mais brûlant. Il se retourna ensuite sans un mot et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis.

Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser lourdement, encore sous le coup des émotions et sensations que ce bref contact avec son épouse avait éveillé en lui.

Il était à présent convaincu d'une chose : les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à épouser Hermione Granger n'avaient rien à voir avec le pouvoir ou l'influence.

.

* * *

 _ **(1) : Pour celles qui se demandent, cette berceuse vient de l'adaptation ciné de Cendrillon de 2015. J'en suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai toujours voulu l'incorporer dans une de mes fics, et cette scène semblait être l'occasion parfaite :).**_

 _ **Voici le lien pour l'écouter :**_ ** _watch?v=1QrrmS615hs_**

 _ **Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées :)**_

 _ **À bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Aliice**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonne année à tous !**

 **Je vous reviens avec le chapitre 5 !**

 **J'ai été assez occupée par mes cours alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je vais m'y mettre dans les prochains jours promis :)**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

 **Aliice.**

* * *

\- Granger ouvre la porte…

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore paniquer et partir en courant ?

\- Crois moi, rendu à ce point, je crois que rien ne peut plus me faire fuir. Crois-le où non, mais je commence à m'habituer à l'idée qu'on est mariés toi et moi.

Ils étaient devant la porte de leur maison. Située un peu à l'extérieur de Londres, c'était une demeure imposante, mais beaucoup plus petite que le Manoir. Drago estimait qu'elle devait comporter cinq à sept chambres.

La propriété sur laquelle elle se trouvait était assez large. Ils avaient remonté une longue allée de gravier au bout de laquelle se trouvait une maison de style victorien en pierre blanche. Deux voitures étaient garées devant, une berline noire à l'allure féline que Drago adora tout de suite, et un petit cabriolet décapotable rouge.

Il parierait toute sa fortune que la voiture noire était à lui. Il fallait qu'elle soit à lui. Il la voulait.

\- Dis moi que ce petit bijou m'appartient.

Hermione leva les bras en signe de défaite.

\- Bien sûr que tu te rappelles de ta voiture ! Bougonna t-elle. Tu es incapable de te rappeler de nous mais ta précieuse Jaguar ? Tu t'en rappelles parfaitement.

\- À vrai dire je ne m'en rappelle pas, je sais juste que si je devais un jour conduire un véhicule moldu, ce serait celui là. L'autre est un peu trop flashy pour tout te dire.

\- Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, eh bien saches que j'aime beaucoup ma Mini Cooper et elle est bien plus facile à garer que ton « petit bijou ».

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Drago l'observait en souriant, de plus en plus fasciné par cette étrangère qui était sa femme. Elle était tellement belle.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire quand elle vit qu'il la fixait sans rien dire.

\- Rien, répondit-il, puis il enchaîna – Tu vas ouvrir cette porte ou pas ?

\- C'est bon, je vais l'ouvrir.

Et sans plus de tergiversation, elle ouvrit la lourde porte de bois qui menait à l'intérieur de leur maison.

Drago regarda autour de lui, tentant de se remémorer quelque chose.

Rien ne lui revenait.

Le décor était à la fois sophistiqué et chaleureux, une combinaison inhabituelle. Les tableaux d'art contemporain côtoyaient les portraits d'eux, de Scorpius et de … Potter et Weasley et leurs familles… Il retint de justesse un grognement.

Entre les dizaines de coussins et de poufs, les tapis épais et moelleux, tout dans cette maison évoquait le confort et la chaleur. Il aima tout de suite l'endroit. Quelque chose en lui se sentait bien ici. A la maison.

Cet endroit était un peu une fusion de son monde et celui d'Hermione. Les lustres de cristal et le sol de marbre rappelaient le manoir, mais il pouvait voir l'influence d'Hermione à travers la multitude d'appareils moldus. Une télévision dans le salon, un réfrigérateur et une machine à café dans la cuisine. De plus, certaines des photos étaient immobiles, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient été prises avec un appareil moldu. Les personnes dessus devaient être les membres de la famille d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce que je m'entends bien avec tes parents ? demanda t-il soudainement.

Il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible quand il vit le visage d'Hermione s'assombrir.

\- Mes parents…

Elle hésita.

\- Mes parents sont morts durant la guerre… expliqua sa femme dans un souffle

Une horrible sensation se répandit dans l'estomac de Drago. Avaient-il été victimes des mangemorts ? Y était-il pour quelque chose ?

\- Je… Hermione je suis tellement désolé… Est-ce que ce sont les…

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire, mais elle comprit.

\- Non, c'est ça le plus ironique. J'ai effacé leurs souvenirs de moi et je les ai fait déménager en Australie pour les mettre en sécurité. À la fin de la guerre, je suis repartie pour leur rendre leur mémoire, seulement pour apprendre que Wendell et Monica Wilkins – les fausses identités que je leur avais créées – avait péri trois mois plus tôt dans un accident de la route, leur véhicule heurté par un conducteur ivre. Ils sont morts sans même savoir qu'ils avaient une fille.

Hermione parlait d'une voix détachée, mais Drago pouvait voir la douleur dans son regard. Il se dirigea vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Tout comme avec Scorpius, le geste lui sembla naturel, comme s'il l'avait fait des centaines de fois.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione… tellement désolé.

\- Je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on a eu cette conversation, et je te le répète. Ce n'est en rien de ta faute Drago. S'il y'a une fautive dans cette histoire, c'est moi.

Drago releva la tête, surpris.

\- Et en quoi ce serait de ta faute ?

\- Peut-être que si je ne les avait pas envoyé là bas… Si je leur avais simplement dit la vérité sur la guerre…

\- Hermione, rien ne sert de se perdre en conjectures… Avec des « si »…

\- On mettrait Poudlard en bouteille ? Suggéra t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation c'est ça ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en riant, et tu m'as dit exactement la même chose, mot pour mot.

\- Raison de plus pour me croire, tu n'y es pour rien Hermione. Ça devait arriver c'est tout, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour les protéger, mais au final, on n'échappe pas à son destin.

\- Merci Drago…

\- Finalement je ne suis pas un aussi horrible mari que je croyais, constata t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sut qu'il y était parvenu quand il vit l'éclat dans les yeux de sa femme.

Sa femme. La mère de son fils.

Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce concept…

.

Continuant son exploration de leur demeure, Drago se retrouva dans un grand salon au milieu duquel se trouvait une imposante cheminée. Et au dessus de la cheminée trônait une photographie grandeur nature d'un couple enlacé dans ce qui semblait être une valse.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et lui.

Elle était magnifique dans une robe en organza blanche qui épousait sa forme jusqu'à sa taille, avant de retomber autour d'elle, la faisant plus que jamais ressembler à une princesse. Quant à lui, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier formelle argentée, qui complimentait la tenue de son épouse. Le portrait était immobile, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il avait été réalisé par un photographe moldu, paradoxalement, il s'en dégageait plus de magie que les portraits auxquels ils étaient habitués. Le photographe avait réussi à capturer en une fraction de secondes toute l'émotion du moment. Hermione le regardait avec tellement d'amour et d'admiration qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et lui même la regardait comme si elle était le centre de son univers.

\- C'était notre réception de mariage, expliqua doucement Hermione derrière lui.

\- On avait l'air heureux, souffla Drago sans quitter le portrait des yeux.

\- Nous l'étions, excepté le jour de la naissance de Scorpius, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Drago était partagé entre la frustration, et un vague sentiment de nostalgie. Comment avait-il pu oublier tous ces moments ? Quel genre de personne était capable d'oublier sa femme et son fils ?

\- Au début, une partie de moi t'en voulait de ne pas te souvenir, avoua Hermione comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais c'est ce que je ressentais.

\- Hermione… hésita le serpentard.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement que tu n'y peux rien, mais une partie de moi est blessée que tu aies pu nous oublier Scorp et moi. Je ne pourrais pas concevoir de ne pas me rappeler de toi. Tu fais partie de moi, Drago, je t'ai dans la peau… Littéralement.

Elle se tourna légèrement et souleva le chemisier qu'elle portait. Pendant un instant, Drago crut qu'elle allait se déshabiller, mais au lieu de ça elle souleva le vêtement pour révéler son côté gauche.

Là, juste en dessous de son sein, là où se trouvait son cœur, était tatoué un cheval ailé cabré sur ses pattes arrières. Le cheval ailé était le patronus de Drago chose que peu de gens savaient car ironiquement, il n'avait jamais eu à produire un patronus pour se défendre (aussi loin qu'il se souvienne). Le dessin était hautement réaliste et une des ailes du cheval épousait la courbe sous son sein gauche, ce qui à son avis était incroyablement sexy.

Voir son patronus sur la peau délicate d'Hermione l'emplissait de fierté. Cette femme, intelligente, brillante même, belle et généreuse l'avait choisi lui. Et elle était tellement sûre de leur union qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à porter sa marque près de son cœur.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour le genre à te faire tatouer, Granger, remarqua t-il d'un ton indifférent pour masquer son émotion.

\- Toi non plus… répliqua t-elle avec un sourire en coin digne d'une Malefoy.

Il lui rendit son sourire pendant un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Une seconde, comment ça moi non plus ?

\- Est ce que tu as regardé ton dos dans un miroir depuis ton accident ?

\- Euh… je ne crois pas non.

\- Viens…

Elle me mena de hors du salon, vers le hall d'entrée où se trouvait un énorme miroir qui allait du sol au plafond.

Elle fit apparaître un plus petit miroir qu'elle tint derrière lui afin qu'il puisse voir son dos.

\- Vas y, retire ta chemise.

Il obéit, remarquant au passage que les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient voilés de désir. Malgré lui, il sentit son corps répondre.

 _Du calme, Drago. Ressaisis toi. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça_ , intervint la voix de sa conscience.

Baissant sa chemise, il vit entre ses deux omoplates une loutre, qui semblait nager vers le haut. Tout comme le tatouage d'Hermione, le dessin était détaillé et tellement réaliste qu'il lui semblait vraiment voir l'animal onduler.

\- Ton patronus est une loutre ? demanda Drago incrédule

Avec le tempérament qu'elle avait il se serait attendu à une lionne ou une panthère, mais certainement pas une loutre.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grommela Hermione, les gens produisent des patronus de dur à cuire comme des cerfs, des chevaux ailés, des putains d'hippogriffes, et moi j'ai droit à ça. Mais j'ai fini par m'y faire et franchement je la trouve plutôt mignonne ma petite loutre.

Pour illustrer son point, elle agita sa baguette sans même prononcer l'incantation à voix haute et une loutre argentée en sortit, nageant gracieusement autours d'eux pendant quelques instants avant de se volatiliser dans un voile de fumée blanche.

\- Je crois que je la trouve mignonne aussi, admit Drago en regardant son tatouage.

S'il avait besoin de preuves supplémentaires que son union avec Hermione reposait sur des sentiments sincères et non des raisons stratégiques, il venait de l'avoir. Jamais il ne se serait tatoué son Patronus s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour elle. Et plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus ses sentiments se rappelaient à lui. L'absence de ses souvenirs était cependant un blocage majeur, sans eux, il n'avait aucune idée comment se comporter avec elle, toutes ces petites choses qu'on apprend sur une personne tout au long d'une relation étaient enfouies quelque part dans sa mémoire et refusaient de lui revenir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir le reste de la maison ? demanda Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il acquiesça et la suivit en haut de l'imposant escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Là, elle prit un couloir à sa droite, qui comportait trois portes et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, lui indiquant qu'il était libre d'explorer à sa guise.

Il commença par la première porte du côté gauche du couloir et sentit la Hermione se crisper à côté de lui. Il arrêta à quelques centimètres de la poignée de porte et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveuse, s'excusa t-elle

\- qu'y a t-il derrière cette porte ?

\- La chambre de Scorp'. Et elle communique avec la nôtre.

Sans plus hésiter, et il ouvrit la porte.

L'odeur désormais familière d'Hermione, mêlée à l'odeur de bébé l'assaillit. La pièce était décorée dans des tons gris et bleu pâle, auxquels était subtilement mêlée une touche d'argent. Le berceau en bois massif était l'élément central de la pièce, et au dessus les initiales de Scorpius étaient peintes en lettres d'argent.

Des petits animaux argentés, ainsi que des fées étaient également peints sur les murs et avaient été ensorcelés pour voleter un peu partout, ajoutant un caractère féérique à la pièce. Le plafond était également ensorcelé, et tout comme celui de Poudlard, donnait l'impression d'être à ciel ouvert. Un soleil brillant illuminait la pièce, et Drago devina que le temps et l'atmosphère de la pièce changeaient en fonction du moment de la journée. Il était prêt à parier le contenu de tous ses coffres à Gringotts qu'Hermione avait ensorcelé le plafond. Peu de gens étaient capables de ce genre de magie et lui même n'était pas certain de pouvoir y parvenir. Les sortilèges et la métamorphose n'avaient jamais été ses points forts, son expertise était réservée aux potions.

Il entra un peu plus dans la pièce, laissant son regard explorer ce petit cocon de confort qu'Hermione et lui avaient réussi à créer pour leur enfant.

Sur la commode, il vit d'autres cadres, le premier contenait une photo d'une Hermione épuisée, les cheveux plus incontrôlables que jamais, mais au sourire radieux alors qu'elle regardait le nouveau né dans ses bras. Il devina que la photo avait été prise juste après la naissance de Scorpius.

La deuxième photo était de lui même et Scorpius, il était allongé sur le canapé qu'il avait vu en bas, dans leur salon, et Scorpius était couché sur sa poitrine avec le bras protecteur de son père sur son dos. Ils semblaient tous les deux profondément endormis. Sans savoir pourquoi, la photo éveilla en lui une étrange émotion, et avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir, deux larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées et ses émotions qu'il en oublia la présence d'Hermione. Il ne l'entendit pas se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses bras se refermer autour de lui par derrière. Il la sentit poser sa tête contre son dos.

\- Tu vas t'en rappeler, Drago souffla t-elle, je n'ai aucun doute que tu te souviendras de nous mon amour.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par autre chose que son nom. Incapable de répondre, Drago se contenta de poser sa main par dessus celles d'Hermione, et d'accepter le réconfort qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide à continuer son exploration.

Il traversa la porte qui séparait la chambre de Scorpius de la leur, et sentit la nervosité de sa femme revenir au galop.

Aussitôt eut-il fait quelques pas dans la pièce qu'une vague d'images l'assaillit, provoquant une vive douleur qui le laissa plié en deux, les mains sur ses tempes.

Hermione fut à ses côtés en quelques secondes mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Les images se succédaient dans sa tête alors que la douleur s'atténuait progressivement, lui permettant de se concentrer sur les souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

Il voyait Hermione et lui même, dans cette pièce, sur le lit, contre la commode, sous la douche, dans la baignoire. Toutes les images lui montraient leurs deux corps enfiévrés enlacés alors qu'ils échangeaient des baisers et faisaient l'amour dans toutes les positions imaginables, et un désir comme il n'en avait jamais connu commença à monter en lui. Il releva la tête prudemment, de crainte qu'un autre flashback ne provoque une nouvelle migraine, mais rien ne se produisit.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

C'était comme si une digue en lui avait cédé.

La seconde d'après, il était sur elle, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage.

Pas pur réflexe, Hermione répondit à son baiser, se laissant consumer par la familiarité de ce contact. Drago ressentait lui aussi cette familiarité, comme si son corps se souvenait de ce que son esprit tentait de lui faire oublier. Il enfouit ses mains dans la masse de boucles brunes d'Hermione, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et approfondit le baiser. Il entendit Hermione gémir faiblement contre sa bouche alors même qu'elle lui rendait caresse pour caresse avec la même ardeur.

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas être assez proche d'elle, il en voulait toujours plus. Il passa les mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva sans efforts alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Drago recula avec elle dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses mollets se heurtent au rebord du lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber, Hermione au dessus de lui. Il laissa ses mains remonter lentement le long de ses cuisses, explorant les courbes qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer. Drago continua son exploration en passant la main sous son chemisier, remontant jusqu'à ce que ses mains trouvent la dentelle de son soutien gorge.

Hermione, loin d'être passive, avant cessé de l'embrasser et était entrain d'explorer son cou et ses épaules, laissant parfois des suçons sur son passage.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant, Granger…

Il ne savait pas ce qui le lui avait fait dire, mais c'était vrai, il avait l'impression que s'il ne la possédait pas tout de suite, il allait se consumer entièrement et finir en un tas de cendres au pied du lit.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, un « crac » retentissant se fit entendre et Mispy, l'elfe personnel de Narcissa apparut au milieu de la chambre.

Dès qu'elle vit dans quelle position ils étaient, elle sursauta avec un couinement de terreur et se retourna immédiatement pour se mettre de dos.

\- Mispy est désolée maitre et maitresse ! Maitresse Narcissa m'a envoyé demander si maitre Drago et Maitresse Hermione seraient au Manoir pour le déjeuner.

Le petit elfe se tordait nerveusement les mains et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle tentait de résister à l'envie de se punir, heureusement, Lucius et Narcissa avaient interdit à tous leurs elfes de se faire du mal, peu importe la raison.

Hermione laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Drago avec un soupir tandis que ce dernier enfouissait sa tête dans sa masse de boucles tout en prononçant mentalement tous les jurons de son répertoire. Il était tellement dur sans son pantalon qu'il craignait vraiment que sa fermeture éclair ne craque.

Quant à Hermione, à présent qu'elle n'était plus dans le feu de l'action et guidée par ses hormones, elle réalisait que l'interruption était probablement une bonne chose. Il y'avait encore tellement de non-dits entre Drago et elle qu'elle ne pensait pas que faire l'amour avec lui en ce moment était une bonne idée, les choses étaient déjà assez confuses comme ça.

\- Oui Mispy, tu peux dire à Narcissa que nous serons de retour pour le déjeuner.

L'elfe acquiesca et transplana sans demander son reste.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, Hermione se releva, et se surprit à fuir le regard de son mari.

\- Granger…

\- Je crois qu'on devrait passer à une autre pièce, répondit Hermione, toujours sans le regarder

\- Granger regarde moi s'il te plait,

Malgré elle, elle obéit, et voyant le maelstrom d'émotions dans le regard de son mari, elle s'adoucit, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tout ceci est tellement frustrant… Murmura t-il après un moment de silence. J'ai tout ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus délirants, une vie parfaite, ou en tout cas aussi proche de la perfection qu'elle peut l'être. Elle est là, à ma portée et je n'arrive pas à la saisir.

\- je suis désolée Drago… Je sais que tout ceci n'est pas facile. Mais au moins, on a appris une chose aujourd'hui…

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ta mémoire semble répondre aux stimulis visuels… je m'en suis doutée quand tu t'es souvenu de Scorp' en voyant Valie, et que tu as eu un flash en voyant ton lit au manoir. Ta réaction aujourd'hui me l'a confirmé. Je crois que j'ai une idée pour t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs

\- Au point où j'en suis, je suis prêt à essayer n'importe quoi…

\- Que dirais tu de revisiter les moments marquants des dernières années à l'aide d'un pensine ?

Drago considéra l'idée un instant, puis un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage… ça pourrait marcher, voir les évènements qui l'avaient façonné depuis sa sortie de Poudlard pourrait définitivement l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, et si ça ne marchait pas, il saurait au moins comment il en était arrivé à ce point de sa vie et pourrait essayer d'avancer, même sans ses souvenirs..

Ils quittèrent ensemble leur maison pour retourner au Manoir avec l'espoir que ce nouveau plan aiderait Drago à enfin retrouver les années qu'il avait perdues.

* * *

 **Et voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

 **À bientôt pour la suite**

 **Aliice.**


End file.
